Cupid's Swan Song
by Scarlett-Witchh
Summary: Crowley holds a Cupid hostage while trying to get into purgatory and is told he is soon to find love. Finding this ridiculous, he writes it off until one night he is met in the crossroads by the very woman the cupid said he would meet. What happens when his deal with her goes wrong and he is forced to spend time with the one person he most wants to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

"**Cupid's Swan Song"**

*****A/N- Hello there! This is my first fanfiction I have ever written (except some I wrote when I was 11 that I have expunged from my memory). This has been an idea that's been bouncing about it my head for a few days and I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy! As per the norm- The characters from Supernatural are not mine and I do not own them. The only thing I own is my OC, Jewel and her family/doctors. Thank you! *****

Chapter One

***Crowley's POV***

Pushing the old metal cart over to the matching metal table or "slab", Crowley grimaced internally at the sound of the creaking and was grateful when he reached the side of the slab. Taking the white folded apron off the top of the cart, he slid it on over his head and tied it just so. _The devil is in the details... _he thought to himself and chuckled darkly before picking up the silver angel blade he had confiscated from one of the poor feathered bastards slain during the apocalypse and looked at one of the said feathered bastards strapped to his table, Enochian sigils carved into the black leather straps across his chest, arms, legs, and neck.

"So...cherub, care to tell me about dear old daddy's special place for all the things that go bump in the night?" He watched the panicked look spread across the face of the cupid laying before him and he got a jolt of pleasure from it.

"Please...I-I- I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just here to spread love! That's the only thing that matters in this world. You-" the cupid spat up some blood in a coughing fit before continuing, "you only care about power...all of your kind do. But what about at the end of the day? Does that power keep you warm at night? In your bed? Does it make you HAPPY?" The angel's voice gets louder as he got more passionate about his monologue. Crowley couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen, feathers, I'm a bloody DEMON. I'M THE KING OF HELL! I don't have feelings you incompetent little speck! Love means less to me than your existence, YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Now for the LAST BLOODY TIME. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHERE. SODDING. PURGATORY. IS?" Crowley punctuated the last seven words with deep cuts to the angel's chest, watching white light spark and fade with each cut. The Cupid's screams echo through the dingy white room before he begins to cry heaving sobs, making Crowley sigh loudly.

"Bloody hell..." Crowley says under his breath. In between ragged breaths, the Cherub speaks,

"I don't know where purgatory is! I don't even know what that is. I swear it. Just let me go! I have so much more love to create! So much happiness. You! You're on the list too!" With the last statement Crowley snaps his head down to to look at the prat.

"Excuse me, what was that last bit? Did you just say I'M on the list?"

"Oh yes! I knew you would be happy! And she is just lovely, she will bring you much happiness. Well of course she will. It's _destiny_" The Cupid's face lit up with the sheer glee of thinking about love and all of it's 'gifts'.

"Name?" Crowley spat out as if the mere words were poisonous.

"Huh?" His prisoner said as he was broken out of his love-induced haze.

"THE NAME OF THE GIRL WHO WILL BRING ME 'SO MUCH HAPPINESS'. MOTHER OF SIN, YOU ARE DENSE." Crowley takes in a deep breath and forces his face and temper to go back to neutral as he sees the other man shut his eyes and cringe at his gruff demeanor. _Damn these Cupid's are a sensitive lot. _

"Lydia Vincennes. You'll really lo-" the Cupid was cut off as Crowley plunged the Angel blade into his chest and bright white light encompassed the room causing the Demon to cover his eyes with his arm as the blast past.

"Useless sodding Cherub" Cleaning off his hands, he calls for some of his servants to take away and dispose of the vessel and then promptly went to find _another angel. _

_Now I'm going to have to stick my neck out. _

Flashing to a suburban backyard, he watched the trench-coated man from behind before saying,

"Ah, Castiel, angel of Thursday. Just not your day, is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you, help me, help ourselves."

"Speak plain." the Angel replies.

"I want to discuss a simple business transaction, that's all."

"You want to make a deal...With me. I'm an Angel, you ass. I don't have a soul to sell."

"But that's it, isn't it? That's all of it. It's the souls...It all comes down to the souls in the end, doesn't it?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Raphael's head on a pike, I'm talking about happy endings for all of us with all possible entendres intended. Come on, just a chat..."

*Jewel's POV*

"Ms. Vincennes? The doctor will see you now." The slim nurse said, holding Lydia's thick medical record in her hand.

Lydia stood up and smiled at the nurse before following her back to the scale and purposely looking up at the ceiling to avoid seeing her weight. They walk into a small exam room and she sits on the edge of the plastic 'ergonomic' black chair next to the exam table.

"I need to take your blood pressure, Lydia. What arm would you like me to use?"

"You can call me Jewel, it's my middle name and that's what everyone calls me anyways." She smiled politely before adding in, "oh, and whatever arm is easiest for you."

The nurse makes quick work of getting her vitals and recording them before shutting her file and standing up.

"The doctor will be in here to speak with you shortly." With one last smile, the door is shut and Jewel is alone with her thoughts.

Fingering a chestnut brown wave words float through her mind: _leukemia...cancer...radiation...chemotherapy...adv anced stage...terminal..._

Forcing herself to get out of that line of thinking, she starts to hum a few bars of a Debussy composition in a desperate attempt to center herself and regain composure of her thoughts and emotions. She was still doing this task when the doctor opened the door and strode in the room, all young confidence and swagger.

"Ms. Vincennes! Lovely to see you today. You look just radiant." A large phoney grin spreads across his face and Jewel begins to shrink inside from the lascivious air about him.

"Hello, Dr. Marshalls, how are you?"

"Resplendent, my lovely girl. And yourself?"

"I'm fine. Just nervous." Jewel catches herself chewing on the inside of her cheek and stops it.

"Oh yes, of course you are. Well lets get to it, shall we?" The young doctor claps his hands together before sitting on the wheeled stool and opening her file. She watches him read her file, scrutinizing his facial reactions and the small change in his mannerisms. She watched his smile slowly falter and he begins to fiddle with him pen. _This isn't good._

Dr. Marshalls turns back towards Jewel after a moment and his face is ashen. Wheeling his stool over to her, he looks her in the eyes before speaking.

"Ms. Vincennes- Jewel...the tests weren't positive. I don't want to beat around the bush so I'll just give it to you straight. The leukemia is back...and it's very aggressive. I'm not quite sure how it has multiplied so fast in your blood but it has...I'm so sorry."

It felt like a thousand pounds were on her chest and she could vaguely feel water pool in her eyes as the news slowly sunk in and then hit her all at once. She took a deep breath in and looked him square in the eyes.

"I see. So what are my options?"

"Well, we are going to attack this hard and fast. As many rounds of chemo and radiation as we can give and hopefully try some genome testing to help personalize this treatment. We aren't going to give up and myself and my team will be fighting tooth and nail to battle this illness, you have my word."

Jewel felt like she wasn't in her body as she nodded her head and gave a weak smile. She went through the motions of continuing the conversation with Dr. Marshalls and agreeing to come in the day after next for her first radiation treatment. Somehow she made it to her small Volkswagen Beetle and drove to her house. Getting out of the car, she waved at some neighbors and got to the door. Unlocking it she saw her mom cooking dinner and a new thought hit her, _how am I going to tell my parents I'm sick again? That it's aggressive? I can't I just can't I can't I can't I can't. _

Collapsing into the dining room chair, Jewel begins to cry and within moments her mom, Phoebe, is crouched down beside her, rubbing her back and asking what's wrong.

"It's back, mom. The cancer. It's back...and it's so much stronger." that was all she got out before the sobs overtook her.

Two weeks later

Jewel lay in the hospital bed as she finished her radiation treatment for the day and waited for lively, healthy, Dr. Marshalls to come in. Her mom was sitting on her right and her father on her left. Each with pained and concerned looks on their faces that made her heart ache. Jewel felt nauseous and dizzy but that was par for the course nowadays. She must have dozed off because she felt groggy when the doctor finally made his entrance with an older doctor whom she had met twice before, Dr. Weston.

"How's our patient doing?" Dr. Marshalls says with over enthusiasm while the older doctor just smiles kindly.

"I'm very tired and I feel nauseous but I know it could be a lot worse." Jewel sputters out, weakly. Everyone in the room gives her that pitying smile that she hates and she would have said something if she didn't feel too weak to even speak.

"Well we all know what a fighter you are, Jewel. We got the blood tests back this afternoon..." Dr. Marshalls begins but is stopped when his fellow doctor puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Dr. Marshalls steps back as Dr. Weston steps forward and sits on the end of my bed.

"Jewel, we know how hard you've been fighting and you are truly an inspiration and testament to the human spirit. The tests show that the high doses of radiation and chemo haven't stopped the spread and your scans show the cancer has spread to your lungs. The radical treatments have been ravaging your body and I don't believe your body can take another two weeks on this regimen. At this point, I think we should try for palliative care..."

Jewel could hear the ragged breath to her right and she looked over to see her mom with tears falling down her face and Jewel moves her hand over to her mom's arm and touches her to get her attention, smiling weakly she takes her mom's hand in hers.

"Momma, it's okay. Don't cry, momma. We'll get through this. I'm not going to give up." She nods at her mom and puts on a brave face as her mom nods back before hugging her tightly. She begins to cough and her mom pulls away quickly as Jewel struggles to regain her breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vincennes, if I could have a word with you real quick outside the room? I believe Jewel needs to rest some more." Dr. Marshalls said and her parents each gave her a kiss on the forehead and filed out of the room.

Jewel had forgot about the other doctor until she felt him sit back down on her bed. She looked over at him and he was staring at her intensely.

"Are you alright, doctor...?" Jewel croaked out and seemingly sprung him out of his reverie.

"Ms. Vincennes... I'm going to tell you something and I know it's going to sound crazy but I need to let you know that I only have your best interest in mind."

Jewel stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, okay... What is it?"  
"I had a patient once...he was a bit older than you and had advanced stage colon cancer when one day he just got better. I thought it was a miracle but he came to me later that day and told me he had made a deal. He went to a crossroads and buried a box with his picture, a bone, and graveyard dirt in it in the ground of the crossroads and a man appeared. He said he would cure him, but for a price...he had 10 years before he would come for his soul."

Jewel glared at the doctor.

"Listen mister, I don't take kindly to tall tales..."

"It's not a tale! I thought the same until a year ago when my wife was in a car accident, a drunk driver hit her head on and she was in critical condition, they didn't believe she would make it. In a panic I remembered what my patient had said and I tried it out of desperation. And it WORKED. Someone really did appear and I was able to make a deal. My wife was healed and she has been in perfect health ever since. I am imploring you to at least try it. You are too young for such a fate and this may be your only option. Please say you'll at least think about it?"

Jewel could feel the desperation almost pouring off this man in waves and for some reason, she believed what he said.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Thank you for the suggestion, Dr. Weston...now I really must sleep-" she hadn't even finished the sentence when she passed out into darkness.

She dreamed of illness and death and darkness.

When she awoke she was in her bedroom, tucked under the covers of her bed. Just as she was getting her bearings, she had another coughing fit. Staggering out of bed, she stumbled into her en suite bathroom and hacked into the sink, seeing pure bright red blood splatter into the sink. She felt deep and sharp stabbing pains in her chest Leaning against the door frame, she thought back to what the doctor had said. _Bones, graveyard dirt, picture...well I don't have anything else to lose, do I? I can try and fix this or I can cough my lung out in this bathroom and maybe not live through the night._

Even with that dire situation it was the look of utter despair on her mom's face that urged her into her bedroom and shoving her feet into sneakers and grabbing a photo on her desk of her and her parents at the hard rock hotel only a few months ago. _Oh, how things change..._

Shoving the picture into her purse, she slowly made her way downstairs, her head swimming a bit and trying to suppress coughs. Walking out the door she headed to her car where she found a dead crow by her house. Working up the nerve and retrieving some gloves from her home, she walked to the bird and quickly got any bone she could grab onto first. Tears streaking her face, she thanked the bird for it's sacrifice and swore she would come back and make it a proper grave.

After dry-heaving in the bushes, she made it into the car with her loot in her bag. She drove to the small local cemetery and parked her car. She rummaged in the back for a flashlight and found it then lumbered out of the car and into the graveyard. Hoping any dirt from within the cemetery would work, she began to dig and grab a handful when she remembered she still needed a box. Cursing to herself she walked to her car and looked all through it before stumbling upon a metal altoids case. Thanking whoever was watching over her, she got the last remaining item and then was confronted with where she could find a crossroads. She started the car once more and started down the road, not really having a plan but refusing to go home. Miracle of miracles, she just happened upon a dirt crossroads about five miles down the road from the cemetery with nothing around it. She cut the engine and got out of the car as the humid air enveloped her in a hug. The damp air made her cough once more and she ended up falling to her knees in the middle of the crossroads from the force of her coughing. With shaky hands she dug into the dirt and gravel, not caring that she was cutting her hands and fingers to bits. Tucking the small box in the hole, she covered it up and slowly made her way up. Breathing in a large gulp of summer air, she felt the energy around her change and become darker somehow. Turning around she saw she was no longer alone. Jumping back she stumbles and almost falls but just as suddenly the man was behind her, catching her elbows and steadying her. _Holy shit! It worked. _

Turning around she took in the man before her with wide eyes. He was of average height for a guy, meaning he towered over her five foot nothing form and had a bit of a stomach on him but it suited him actually. He was older, maybe about mid-forties and had a bit of a five-o'clock shadow on his face. His hair was short and dark though she couldn't make out his eyes in the dark. She saw he was dressed sharply in what appeared to be an expensive suit which made her self conscious about her own apparel; her blue long sleeved night shirt with a kitten on the front and her sneakers. _Fuck it, I'm dying and here to sell my soul, I don't think there's a dress code._

The man smiles, noticing her staring and she quickly looks at the ground. She could swear she heard him chuckle.

"What can I do for you, darling?" the man says with an English accent. She peeked up at him to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression. _Well here goes nothing..._

"I'm Lydia Vincennes and I need to make a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hi, again! Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! I was not expecting any of this and I'm glad others are enjoying my idea! Anyways, here is chapter two. A bit of a transition chapter to set up for important events in the upcoming chapter(s)! I hope you like it and thank you so much for taking the time to read Cupid's Swan Song! As always, the characters (except my OC's) do not belong to me and full credit goes to the wonderful creators of Supernatural! Happy reading!*** **

Chapter Two

Crowley stared at the female standing only a few feet away from him; that name, 'Lydia Vincennes' sounded familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Vincennes...where have I heard that bloody name before? _He searched his brain until memories of a few weeks ago all came flooding back to him. _Oh bloody hell. _It was _her. _That Cupid had been right. Looking back at the woman who was supposed to bring him 'much happiness', he took in her short stature and put that in the positive box, she couldn't have been an inch over five foot. He couldn't tell much about her figure with that frumpy shirt on which briefly dismayed him as he took in her face. She had a diamond face shape with high cheekbones and chubby cheeks, her lips formed a rosebud, and her eyes were large though he couldn't tell the color. Her hair was long, hanging past her breasts in limp waves. He could tell she was very sick, the feeling of illness was practically palpable. He took in her sagging shoulders and the way she looked like it was taking all her strength to just remain standing. She began to cough and he noticed the large amount of blood in the palm of her hand. In some back recess of his mind, he could feel a twinge of panic at the sight but it was easy to brush off. Giving her a half smile, he decided to work this encounter in his favor.

"Ah, I can see that, Darling. I presume you're sick and want to be cured?"

She went to answer and began to cough so she just nodded her head. He resisted the urge to chuckle at just how easy this deal was going to be.

"Well all deals come with a price, little one. You ready to pay that price?"

"10 years you come and get my soul. I accept the terms. Please get this over with."

"Yes, that's the usual deal but I'm thinking of something different with you. _Five years_ for you. Not ten." He saw her eyes widen as they got even more round and her look of fright amused him.

"Cat got your tongue, ducky?"

"Why? Why do I only get five years?"

He could feel his patience begin to wear thin. He has been having quite the time trying to clean up all of that angel, Castiel's messes because of his attachment to the Winchesters and he was growing weary of it all to be honest.

"Because I bloody said so and you aren't in the position to argue, are you? Take it or leave it, I couldn't care less." She stood silent and Crowley rolled his eyes before backing away with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Have it your way. Have a nice night. Might be your last, ducky." He was about to leave when she called out.

"Wait! I accept. I accept."

Turning back around, Crowley grins and appears before her.

"Now there's a good girl. Now all deals are sealed with a kiss, so pucker up."

"Wha-" her protest was cut short as Crowley covered her lips with his own. She is still for a moment before she kisses him back and their lips lock. He was about to pull away when she bites his lip and he growls before stepping away.

"See you in five years, ducky." With that, he was gone.

Later that week 

Jewel sat in bed as she heard her mom talk to Dr. Marshalls on the phone. She had spent most of the past three days since her encounter at the crossroads sleeping. A heavy and dreamless sleep. She didn't remember much of her brief moments awake other than how she felt a bit stronger and sure-footed upon each awakening.

Now she sat up, resting against the oak headboard of her bed as she watched her mom walk into her room, her canvas sneakers making a dull thud noise on the carpet. Sitting down beside her on the bed, she brushed a stray lock of hair from Jewel's face as she smiled down at her.

"That was the doctor...Your test results came back today and he said the cancer is gone from your lungs and the Leukemia is gone as well. He said he didn't have an explanation. Baby, it's been a miracle! God has saved you!" Her mom threw her arms around Jewel and she could feel her mother's hot tears hit her bare shoulder. _Yeah. GOD saved me. Totally. _

"Really, mom?! That's great news! I told you we would get through this. Maybe my body just took a bit longer than others to react to the chemotherapy and radiation?" Jewel offered up an explanation while smiling warmly at her mom. It was such a relief to see her mom cry tears of joy instead of sadness and to see her bright blue eyes shine again. _And what about in five years? How many tears will she cry then? _Forcing herself to dispel those thoughts, she hugged her mom once more before pulling back and looking at her with her own bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Jewel. You must have faith. This was a miracle from God himself! He saved you honey, and yet you continue to doubt his existence?" Jewel sighed and shrugged her shoulders at her mother's words. They always got into these pointless arguments about faith. Her mom, just like everyone else in her mom's family, was devout Catholics while her and her father were both Atheist.

"Mom...Can we not argue about this? Does dad know yet? Tell him to come home and we can go for dinner at that Thai restaurant I love. My treat." She patted her mom's hand and began to move out of her bed, her body feeling the best it's felt in months. She took in a big greedy breath, relishing in the easiness her lungs kept the air and expelled it. _I'm really healed. _

Two Weeks Later

*Crowley's POV*

The King of Hell leaned against one of the pale birch trees that dotted the rural campus in Battle Creek, Michigan and watched a certain female cross the quad, weaving in and out of picnic tables to get to her next class.

Lydia Vincennes hair was indeed a rich chestnut brown as he had first suspected when he met her, though now that she was healthy from her chemotherapy and radiation, her hair didn't fall lankly down her back but instead seemed to bounce and move with her. Her skin looked healthy and tan and she looked like she had put on a bit of weight. All of this shouldn't matter to Crowley. In fact, he shouldn't even be wasting his time watching the college student yet here he was, seemingly unable to control himself. He would find himself flashing to wherever she was after a long torture session in his tiled room of pain. He had just finished a particularly grueling session with a Djinn where he learned exactly nothing that would help him. He was getting frustrated and anxious as there were whispers about a Lucifer loyalist uprising. He needed those souls so he could crush his opposition swiftly before they could organize.

Lost in his thoughts, he snapped back into reality when he heard Lydia's slightly raspy voice sound. At first he thought she had been speaking to him but when he looked at her direction, she was speaking to some man around her age. He was tall and broad shouldered, looking like the athlete Crowley was sure he was. The guy seemed to have said something particularly humorous to Lydia because he saw her head tilt back as she laughed loudly. Crowley set his jaw as he felt a wave of anger flow through his body. He was about to act on that feeling when he paused. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? She is just another expendable human. Just a meat suit with a soul. A soul that happens to be MINE. _With that thought, he disappeared, reappearing in that same white tiled room. Looking down at the beautiful female Djinn still strapped to his table, he saw she was once more awake. He smiled down at her before picking up a metal spike.

"Hullo, Lamb. Glad to see you have awoken, I don't believe I gave you permission to pass out on me...Now where were we?" He shoved the spike through the woman's hand as her scream pierced the air.

*Jewel's POV*

Leaving her evening class on Thursday, Jewel pulled her messenger bag farther on her shoulder and walked down the cement stairs of the science building. She had started taking classes again after getting an all clear on the health front and was back in college to be a veterinary technician. Smiling and waving to a group of fellow students she knew, she dug her keys out of the pocket of her ripped jeans, her mind once more drifting back to that night at the crossroads and that man... _See you in five years, Ducky... _His words echoed in her mind and she shivered.

"Jewel?" Starting, she looked back in the direction of the voice, for some reason she thought it might have been the demon she had met and felt mildly disappointed when she realized it was Gavin instead. Plastering a large smile on her face, she turned towards him and looked up into his green eyes and in the back of her mind she registered that she should probably be flattered that this very handsome, in an all-American way, man was taking an interest in her but she just couldn't muster up a will to return the interest.

"Hey, Gavin. What's up?" He was smiling at her and reminded her a bit of a puppy dog with his hopeful and kind of clueless expression. Her neck was getting a cramp from looking up at him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had the assignment for stats? I must have been dozing a bit when Professor Flannigan gave it out." He grinned sheepishly and she couldn't help to grin back and even laugh a bit.

"Sure thing, man. I wrote it down somewhere, hold on." Walking over to a nearby bench she sat down and dug through her bag for her stats notebook. Finding it crammed between a binder and anatomy textbook. She flipped to her notes from today and found the exercises.

"You have a pen and paper to write it down? Or would you like me to write it down for you?"She asked, smiling politely.

"Uh, could you write it down. I don't have my backpack with me. I was just at ball practice."

"Sure thing." Jewel quickly tore a piece of notebook paper out and scribbled down the assignment. Standing up, she held out the piece of paper to him.

"Here you go, tell me if you can read it. I know some people have problems reading my chicken scratch." He took the paper out of her hand and their fingers briefly touched.

"Thanks, it's fine. I get the same complaints. Maybe we were meant to be doctors." he chuckled at his own joke and she did as well.

"Perhaps so. Anyways, I have to go. I have a ton of homework to do and whatnot." She turned around to put her things back in her bag and as she slung it back over her shoulder, she felt his hand on her arm.

"Jewel, I was wondering... would you like to go get something to eat with me? I know a great steakhouse just up the street and I promise not to keep you out too late so you can do your homework." Jewel just stared up at him in surprise as he smiled confidently but as the silence stretched on she could see him begin to shift his weight from one foot to the other and his smile begin to falter.

"Gavin... I-" she smiled reassuringly before continuing, "I would, but I just have a lot going on and I can't really do the whole dating thing. I'm sorry." She smiles apologetically for another moment before turning to leave.

"Jewel! Wait! Maybe another time then?" she braced herself to say no again but couldn't seem to muster it when she saw his sweet look.

"Sure, maybe another time. Goodnight, Gavin." With that, she walked quickly to her car before he could say anything more.

*Crowley's POV*

Watching the exchange between Lydia and this maggot apparently named 'Gavin', he couldn't help but grin at Lydia's rejection of the buffoon. He didn't know why he was back here, he had just gotten in a rather serious verbal confrontation with Castiel and it seems he was going to have to take matters into his own hands to get those denim-clad nightmares, the Winchesters, off the game board and off his trail. _Things were so much simpler when they believed me dead, sodding Winchesters. _After that less than pleasant encounter, he just wanted something to distract him and for some reason unbeknownst to him, this is where he ended up. Watching Gavin return to his gaggle of cavemen, he couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Dude, you got stone-cold rejected by that chick." One said.

"Yeah, turned down by a fat chick, man." Another added in.

"She isn't fat, she has curves like a woman should." Gavin defended Jewel.

"Yeah well fat or not you still got rejected. Has that ever happened before, Gavin?"

"Well, not really. But what am I gonna do, kidnap her?" The group of men laughed at his comment but Crowley was passed listening to the imbeciles.

_Kidnap. Hmm, not a bad idea. Maybe I was wrong about you, dear boy. _Crowley promptly disappeared. He had a coup to plan.

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel shut her laptop down as she finished her animal rights law essay. Yawning, she stands from her small desk and pads over to her dresser where the cage for her two gerbils stayed. She gave them fresh food and water before going to get ready for bed.

She had just walked out of the bathroom from her shower when she heard her cell phone ringing. Hurrying to her bed where her phone was, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jewel. It's Lisa Braeden. How are you?"

"Oh! Hi, Lisa! I'm doing well. I'm back in school and everything. How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's just amazing to hear the news that you are doing so much better. It's a miracle."

"That's what they keep telling me." Jewel replies with a light laugh, hoping she didn't sound nervous. Lisa laughed as well before saying,

"Well the reason I was calling is that Matt asked me if I would go to dinner tomorrow night and I didn't want to leave Ben alone. I know he's older now but I just would prefer if someone was with him. I know it's short notice but do you think you could stay here with him? Just for a few hours. I promise."

Jewel smiled, happy for Lisa. She knew it was hard for the family friend to get over her last relationship. It was good to hear her happy again.

"Sure thing, Lisa. I wouldn't mind at all. Tell Ben we'll watch action flicks and order pizza."

"Thank you so much, Jewel. You're a life saver."

"Not a problem. When should I get there?"

"Is six okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll come over after my last class. See you at six. And Lisa? I'm thrilled to hear you so happy. You deserve it."

Lisa and Jewel talked a bit longer before saying goodbye. Crawling into bed, it didn't take long for Jewel to fall asleep.

Jewel was at the crossroads again, burying another box. It was a clear and crisp night as the new fall air sent chills over her bare arms. She stood up, noticing she was wearing a white form-fitting dress and heels.

"Looking for me, Ducky?" she turned quickly at the familiar deep English accent. There he was, the same demon from before. With another expensive suit and looking at her with an amused expression.

"It's...you." Was all she could think of to say.

"Why yes, it is me indeed. And it's you, Lydia Vincennes." Suddenly he was right in front of her and looking down at her with an almost hungry expression. He licked his lips in a predatory manner before continuing, "And I have been waiting for you, Darling."

Jewel's cheeks heated up and she absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip when he put a fingertip on her lip, causing her to stop and a chill to run down her back. Excitement and anticipation filled her.

"Ah uh, Lydia. _I'll _be the one doing the biting this time." With that his lips were crushed against hers as his hands rested against her waist.

Jewel wound her arms around his neck and he pushed her body even closer to him and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was delicious. He bit her bottom lip lightly before running his tongue over the spot. Jewel parted her lips and met his tongue. They stood kissing, growing more passionate with each passing moment until he broke away and grinned at her heavy breathing. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the lip lock. Taking a centering breath, she peered up at him.

"What's-what's your name...?" she said, her voice trailing off. He smiled knowingly at her.

"All in time, Love. All in time. And coincidentally, time for you to wake up."

Jewel woke up breathless and with a cold sweat covering her body. She checked her phone, seeing it was three AM, she quickly grabbed her dream journal and recorded yet another dream about the mystery demon. She fell back against her pillows, knowing she wouldn't find rest again tonight.

*Crowley's POV*

"You lot understand the plan? You go to the house of Dean's little whore and her child and you TAKE THEM." Crowley said, pacing in front of the three demons he had enlisted for the task.

"You take them and bring them to me, YOU HEAR ME?!" The demons nodded before one said,

"And what if there are others there?" Crowley turned to the demon and fixed him with a withering glare.

"Then you take them out for dinner." He paused before continuing, his voice raised, "YOU KILL THEM. BUGGER ALL. DID THEY JUST PULL YOU FROM THE RACK?" The office was silent as Crowley stood behind his desk.

"When do you want us to take them?" another asked.

"Tomorrow night." Was his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hello again! Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Cupid's Swan Song! It means the world to me and I'm thrilled people are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Here's chapter three and I must warn you it is quite dark and kinda graphic so any who may be squeamish, read with caution! Once again, I still do not own Supernatural or any of their characters (sadly). I only own my OC's. Enjoy chapter three!***

Chapter Three

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel arrived at Lisa's house around 5:30 that evening and hoped she wouldn't mind her getting there a bit earlier than planned. She pulled the small visor down from the roof of her Beetle and looked at her reflection, sighing at the dark circles around her eyes. _I need to get some sleep soon, I'm starting to look sick again. _

Getting out of the car, she shouldered her purse and walked up the stone pathway. She could hear light chatter from the open window and could hear noises from a sports game airing on the TV. Lisa must have heard her clunker of a car pull up because she opened the door before Jewel even had a chance to knock.

"Hey, Lisa! I'm a bit early, I hope that's okay? My last class got out early and I thought I might as well come over." Lisa smiled warmly at her and Jewel briefly basked in the friendly energy that Lisa exuded.

"No problem, Jewel. Come on in, you can meet Matt!" Lisa ushered her inside and Jewel breathed in the pumpkin aroma wafting through the air before training her eyes on a tall and well-muscled man walking towards her. He looked to be around early thirties and his large smile was genuine. Holding a hand out to Jewel, he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Lisa has told me a lot about you, Jewel. Your recovery is simply remarkable. I'm a doctor myself and I can't tell you just how miraculous your remission is." Matt paused and looked down, seemingly embarrassed, "Sorry, that may have been too invasive upon first meeting you. I apologize."

"It's fine, no need to apologize. I know how rare it is for someone with my past illness to go back into remission and I am thankful everyday. Lisa has told me quite a bit about you as well and I'm happy to see her with such a sincere and caring man." Jewel shook his hand but the large man pulled her into a hug, patting her on the back in a way that was almost fatherly. Jewel let out a little chuckle before seeing Ben in the doorway of the living room. Breaking away from Matt, she grinned before greeting the adolescent.

"Ben! Oh my god! You have grown so much since I last saw you! Geez, I think you're taller than me now." Walking over to him, she ruffled his hair affectionately as she took note that he _was _indeed taller than her now. She watched the young man grin at her, happy to see his old babysitter once again.

"Well, it doesn't take much to be taller than you, Jewel" He said with a laugh.

"Ben!" Lisa chastised but couldn't help keep the mirth out of her voice as Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me of my midget status."

"I got a new snake, wanna see it?" Ben asked, changing the subject. Jewel cringed inwardly a bit at the thought of being around a snake but tried to push the childhood fear into the back of her mind before answering.

"Sure thing, lead the way." Ben grinned wickedly and bounded up the stairs with Jewel following closely behind.

Fifteen minutes later, Jewel was in the bathroom washing her hands and trying to shake the uneasy feeling off. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quell the nervous coiling in the pit of her stomach and she wondered briefly if she was going to be sick. Her hand on the doorknob, she heard a loud crack and crash from downstairs. Flinging the door open she watched as Ben took off down the hall towards the stairs and Jewel quickly went after him. He turned his head toward her and motioned for her to stay where she was and for some reason she obeyed the silent order. Standing a yard or so away from the stairs, she watched as Ben crouched down and peeked onto the lower level. She could hear Lisa struggling and Matt's deeper voice saying,

"Just let her go, okay? Just..." his voice trailed off and she heard a sickening crack.

Before Jewel could take another step further, Ben was scrambling up and pushing her backwards, towards his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, he put his wooden desk chair under the doorknob.

"Ben, we need to hide, quick, get in the closet. Come on." Jewel tried to steer him towards the closet door but Ben pulled out of her reach, heading to his cell phone.

"No, let me call Dean. He'll know what we should do." She watched in a panic as he hit a speed dial number and quickly saying into the phone in an anxious tone,

"There's men in the house, they killed Matt, they got mom. They're coming, I hear them."

Jewel couldn't hear the man on the other end and only could hear Ben's replies as he motioned for her to come to the window he had just opened he pulled the phone from his ear and said to her,

"We need to jump. Dean says it's the only way and whatever injuries we get will be a lot better than what they'll do to us." Anxiety raised up to an almost fever pitch as Ben looked at her expectantly.

"You go first so I can make sure you're safe" Jewel said in a hushed voice but Ben shook his head.

"No, women first. You go and then me. It's my job as the man of this house to keep everyone safe. Now go! We don't have much time." Jewel was taken aback by the grown up look in his eyes but quickly got on top of his desk and swung her legs through the window. Taking a look back at Ben, she closed her eyes and jumped.

Hitting into the rose bushes below, she could feel snapping in her wrist and ankle and she cursed quietly before looking up and seeing Ben's face looking out the window at her as he got ready to jump. Suddenly, he was pulled back and she could see the utterly terrified look on his face but he did not scream. Not knowing what to do, Jewel scrambled up and limped back into the house, not knowing what she was going to do but with a determination to do whatever it took to save Ben. She could hear shuffling from upstairs as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a chef's knife. At the bottom of the stairs she looked up, grimacing at the pain she was about to endure before hopping up onto the first stair. She stilled when she heard a voice. A very _familiar _voice. In fact, a voice she heard in her dreams every night.

"Hello, Dean. Fancy a chat?" Jewel's heart was in her throat and she seemed to be rooted in place as she listened to the one-sided conversation:

"God, how long's it been, Dean? Since my so-called demise, yes?"

"Right, right. You'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices. Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long."

"Oh, Dean. Ever the wit. I got your uh- oh, what are they? Ex-lady friend and _not _kid and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you BACK THE HELL OFF."

"You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry, I wont hurt them. Provided YOU and Jolly Green stand down. Got it? Splendid. Kisses."

There was silence after that and Jewel could feel her heart beat through her whole body. With a new wave of determination, she hopped up three more stairs and was working on number four when she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck, putting her in a sleeper hold. She opened her mouth to scream but the pressure on her windpipe was too great.

"Looks like we found another hero in our midst. You know what the boss said, kill everyone except the whore and her boy. Looks like it's time for you to die, little girl. What a shame too, you're just so _pure._" With that she felt a sharp pain as a blade slid across her throat and she fell to her knees, laying on her stomach as she felt the warm liquid of her blood spurt out of her throat and she began to choke on the liquid before everything became black.

*Crowley's POV*

Reading from an anatomy book after his last 'session', Crowley turned as he heard someone enter the room and saw Castiel staring at him, a look of stern disappointment on his face.

"Sweetie, you're tense." he said, an innocent look on his face.

"You took Ben and Lisa." Was the angel's response.

"Oh..._that._"

"I told you-"

"NOT to touch Sam and Dean. I respected that, I'm merely exploiting the obvious loophole. As long as I have the woman and the boy, your fop-coiffed little heroes will be scouring the Earth for _them_, therefore not you, and not _me_. Everybody wins." Crowley gives a half smile before throwing a blood stained rag into the industrial sink as Castiel replies.

"You should've talked to me first."

"I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission." Crowley says and then chuckles darkly, turning his back on the angel.

"Where are they, Crowley?" Castiel says in a strong voice, obviously growing tired of Crowley's remarks.

Crowley turns to face him and pantomimes him zipping his lips shut, locking them, and putting away the key before shrugging. Castiel advances on him while speaking,

"You are NOT to harm them. Do you understand me?"

"You know what? YOU'RE MAXED OUT on putting humans out of bounds. I'll do with them as I please." The two stare at each other for a moment before Crowley continues, "wanna stop me? GO FIND FRIGGIN' PURGATORY." Crowley glares at the angel before Castiel bends over a bit as his brows furrow and he puts his hand to his temple.

"Call on the bat-phone? Never call during business hours, do they?"

"I'll be back" Castiel says simply before disappearing.

"Lovely talking to you too" Crowley says at the empty room before leaving himself.

Walking to the large room in the lower level of his warehouse, Crowley looks at a tied up Lisa and Ben with a smug smile on his face. Walking over to them, he rips the tape from their mouths and steps back. Ben was the first to speak, his voice shaky with either fear or rage; perhaps both.

"Who are you? What do you want with my mom and me?!" His mom leaned towards him and whispered for him to remain quiet.

"Your mum's right, my dear boy. Best to just stay quiet for now."

"Yeah, well Dean is going to find us. And he's going to kill you for what you've done! For taking us, for killing Matt. And what did you do with Jewel!?" Crowley rolled his eyes while sighing then put the tape back on the young boy's mouth.

"You talk too much. I'm counting on your slack-mouthed savior to come looking for you both. That's the precise reason why I had an associate of mine make some preliminary precautions." Crowley eyes Lisa knowingly as Lisa smiled devilishly back at him, Ben not seeing this exchange take place.

"As for this Jewel person, I haven't a clue what you're talking about. If she was at your house I would say it's safe to assume she's dead. Sorry about the bad luck there, Lamb." Crowley turned around as he heard the boy struggle to say something. He pauses and turns back around, making the tape vanish with a wave of his hand.

"What are you blabbering about?" he said, exasperated. Ben looked defiantly at him, new rage in his eyes.

"Dean will make you pay. _I _will make you pay for what you did to Lydia." Crowley was already rolling his eyes at the mini-Winchester's threats when that name, 'Lydia' passed across the boy's lips, giving him pause.

"You sure you aren't Dean's son. You both have the annoying habit of thinking I wont RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB." He paused to let his words sink in and then went on, "now what is this about a Lydia? I thought you said Jewel? Are you telling tales, boy?"

Ben replied as if he hadn't just been threatened with dismemberment.

"Her name is Lydia but everyone calls her Jewel. She's my babysitter. She's someone you had killed you piece of shit! Now let us go!" Ben began to struggle against his restraints but it was no use- he wouldn't be getting out of them.

_Lydia...Lydia...Everyone calls her Jewel... _Thoughts swam through Crowley's head as pictures of the quiet woman with bright blue eyes zipped through his head. _Someone you had killed. _

"Tsk tsk. You kiss your mum with that mouth?" Crowley mutters before leaving the room, dread filling his gut.

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel didn't think it was possible to scream and cry for as long as she had been but still a fresh wail ripped through her as the demon slices deeply into her thigh with his blade. Trailing from the top of her inner thigh to the outside of her knee. She sobbed loudly as she tried to take a breath but choked on it, her throat feeling raw.

She didn't know how long she had been here, chained up with meat hooks through her shoulders but it felt like months. The demon chuckled darkly, putting his blade back on the metal tray and picking up the needle-nose pliers.

"Now, now. Stop that crying. It's getting on my NERVES!" Shouting the last word, he pulled her thumb nail off of her finger and she opened her mouth to scream but the demon wrapped his hand around her throat.

"No more screaming. You're making my meat-suit's head hurt." He waited a moment, applying pressure on her neck as tears spilled down her bloodstained cheeks.

"Are you going to stop screaming?" Jewel quickly nodded and the demon let go. She took a few ragged breaths, her stomach rolling at the smell of this place. It was unlike anything she had encountered before. Finally she chokes out,

"Why?"

The demon turns to her, pliers still in hand, and looks at her questioningly.

"Why what, dear?"

"Why am I here. I was told I had five years." The demon studied her, his movements stilling.

"Hmmm, well maybe you shouldn't be skulking about, trying to play Nancy Drew. It never works out for girl's like you in the end. Now just try and look pretty for me, we still have so much more play time!" Before Jewel could react he started in on pulling out the rest of her fingernails. She finally reached the point where her vocal cords simply gave out and she cried in silence, praying for it to be over.

*Crowley's POV*

The King of Hell stood in a county morgue, watching an older woman with the same brown waves as her daughter look at the lifeless body on the slab below her. She let out a gut-wrenching wail as she turned and shoved her head into the shoulder of the man behind her, who Crowley presumed to be her husband.

"WHY? Oh god. My baby. MY BABY." The woman sobbed in between her yells at the ceiling while the man looked stoically at the wall opposite him. His eyes were dead. Crowley took another step closer and looked down at the person on the slab.

Her skin was paler than he had ever seen, all of her veins showing and her neck a mangled mess. Her long brown hair was stiff with dried blood and everything was stained red with the her blood. Crowley took in a deep breath and had to turn around. It was Lydia. _His Lydia. _

And she was dead.

Flashing to his office he summoned the demons who he had tasked with taking Ben and Lisa. They replied promptly, standing in a line as Crowley poured himself a glass of Scotch. Taking a large swig, he turned around and regarded the three demons. Swirling the liquid in his glass he finally spoke.

"Which one of you bumbling prats killed the girl today?" His voice was low and menacing as he waited. After a moment, one stepped forward, a look of pride on his face.

"I did, Sir. And I must say, it was _quite_ the delight spilling that innocent virgin's blood." Crowley looked at the demon over the rim of his glass before taking another drink.

"Interesting. Now at any time during your encounter with her, did you realize her soul was marked from a crossroads deal?" That gave him pause and Crowley seethed at the incompetence.

"Well, no, Sir. I felt something _off _about her soul, but I was just following orders. You said kill anyone else who was there."

"I know what I said. I bloody said it! However, we don't kill friggin' humans whose souls are marked by a deal! THEY GET THEIR TIME AND THEN THEY GO TO THE PIT. BLOODY HELL. WE HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD." Crowley's voice reverberated through the walls and echoed in the room.

"I didn't-"

"I don't bloody care what you have to say. You two, LEAVE." The other two demons quickly scurried away, thankful to be spared from the King's wrath.

"YOU. You are coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the pit, you miserable waste of meat."

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel hung unconscious from the hooks. Her body giving out some time ago. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open, even that simple action causing great pain. She still couldn't speak, her throat and vocal cords feeling as if they'd been flayed. She heard light footsteps as her torturer approached her once again.

"Oh good, you're conscious. I must say, Dear, your soul is particularly strong. Most don't last as long as you. Only the very strong and the warriors can go this long without begging to be taken off the rack."

Jewel just looked at him with half lidded eyes as she spat out a large amount of blood from her mouth. She was so lost, so far gone, that she barely registered what he was saying to her. It wasn't until he began to pour boiling water on her chest that her senses came back online and she realized she could once again scream after all.

The demon stepped back and admired his handiwork before making his way back to the cart. He was picking up the knife that Jewel had mentally dubbed his 'favorite' when she heard someone clear their throat. She tried to raise her head so she could see who it was, but that was too much effort so she merely saw his black dress shoes. She recognized who it was immediately when he spoke and a new sense of dread and fear filled her.

"Oi, take the girl off the rack this instant."

"Sir, her soul is yours from a deal. You know this is what we do."

"Why yes, I do happen to know 'what we do' considering I'M THE BLOODY KING AROUND HERE. _She _wasn't supposed to be taken for five years. It's not her time for the rack yet and if there is one thing I _WILL _ uphold, it's goddamn integrity. Take her down."

"What are you going to do with her? Her soul is too tarnished now to be brought back to life. She is basically a demon now."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion on this matter. I give an order, you follow it. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The other demon muttered an affirmation and suddenly she felt rough hands on her waist as the meat-hooks were being slowly pulled out of her shoulders and her bare body being handed over.

"Here's your replacement, have fun." she heard the Englishman say before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, helloooo! Here's Chapter four! After this chapter there will be _a lot _more Crowel (my name for Crowley and Jewel)! This chapter is kind of the transition into the main plot line. ANYWAYS, thank you again for all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! I appreciate it loads and it keeps me motivated to get these chapters out fast! Unfortunately, I still do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I only own Jewel and my other OC's! Happy reading!*****

**Chapter Four**

*Crowley's POV*

Keeping his eyes trained on the woman's sleeping form, Crowley takes in Jewel's terrified sobs and intermittent screams. He's sure she is reliving her time on the rack through her dreams and he takes a step forward to try and wake her when he remembers the last time he tried to wake her from her terror-filled slumber and grimaces at the memory while looking at the deep scratches on his hand. Turning away from her, he tells two demons to keep watch on her for when she wakes up and to not lay a finger on her. Then he was gone.

Walking through the doors into his "lab", Crowley sees Castiel sitting on his slab and tries to push his thoughts of Jewel out of his head as he holds the jar in his hands out to Castiel.

"You purgatory power-shake, Monsieur." Crowley continues as Castiel takes the jar from him, "Half monster, half virgin." There was a long pause before Castiel spoke but then only to mutter a "thank you". Crowley turns around, sensing the tense mood.

"You seem even more constipated than usual, maybe get you some Colonblow?"

"I'm renegotiating our terms" Castiel replies, looking Crowley square in the eyes.

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?"

"You get nothing; not one single soul."

"Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted." Castiel remains silent so Crowley speaks again, "Castiel, you wouldn't dare. I _brought you this deal._"

Castiel finally speaks, standing up and turning to Crowley, "You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked."

"_Unbelievable_" Crowley mutters to himself and turns around to face Castiel.

"Have you forgotten you're the bottom in this relationship?"

When Castiel replies, his tone is eerily calm and serious,

"Here are your options: you either flee, or you die."

"We made a pact. Even _I _don't break contracts like this."

"Flee... Or die."

"Boy, can't trust anyone these days." Crowley mutters more to himself before leaving.

*Jewel's POV*

Blinking her eyes open, Jewel takes in her surroundings. The room was dark and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust. The walls were dark, perhaps a dark brown or red and the windows had heavy curtains over them, blocking out most of the sunlight. The room was decorated lavishly and reminded her of the rooms in castles she would read about as a little girl. Everything seemed to be made of heavy dark wood with intricate etchings. Sitting up in the palatial four-poster bed, she felt as if she was going to be swallowed up by the pillows and overly stuffed comforter. She got out of the bed, noticing she was no longer in her bloodstained clothing and instead in a blue silk nightgown. _What the hell. Someone dressed me? _Thinking back to her time being tortured, she remembered she had been taken out of her clothes before it all began. Clenching her eyes closed, she felt a solitary tear escape but quickly wiped it away as the door to the bedroom opened and a woman stepped inside.

She appeared to be in her mid-thirties and was very nondescript, if Jewel had to guess, she would have taken her for a librarian. That was until her eyes flashed black. Jewel took a step back, trying to create as much distance between her and the demon as possible. The woman smiled and stepped closer before holding her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm not here to hurt you, kid. I was told by the boss to keep an eye on you. I heard you moving around and decided I should keep a watch on you from _inside _the room. This is how things are going to go. YOU don't try anything stupid, and _I _wont feel the need to disembowel you. Got it?"

Narrowing her eyes at the demon, Jewel stared blankly at her for a moment before responding.

"No, how about I tell _you _how this is going to go. Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? And what has happened to me?!" The demon chuckled, seemingly amused by Jewel's panic.

"You can call me Michelle. You're here because that's what the King wants. And frankly, I'm not required to answer questions from the likes of you, kid. Now if you value your well-being, you'll back the hell off." Jewel glared and felt anger and frustration fuel her, guide her as she took strides towards the demon and try to stand straight to appear taller as she gave her best 'don't fuck with me' look.

"There is nothing YOU can do to me that would be worse than what I've already gone through. So _frankly _I don't give a shit if you're not 'required' to give me answers. If you don't want to answer then get the fuck out of my way so I can leave. This bedroom is a bit too Bram Stoker for me, thanks." Jewel shoved passed Michelle and was maybe two steps away when she felt the woman's hand wrap around her upper arm and the demon pull her towards her.

"You listen to me you stupid bitch, you think what happened to you in HELL was bad? Avin was just getting started on you. I could do much worse things to you so how about YOU don't fuck with ME? And you aren't going anywhere, whore, I WILL hurt you so don't push it. Just because you are the King's new pet doesn't make you're irreplaceable or untouchable."

"Actually, I believe that's exactly what it means. Now I believe I said not to lay a finger on her? I believe those are _five _fingers. Tsk tsk. I thought you were a better listener, Michelle." Jewel felt like she may faint as she saw the man who used to be in her dreams. The man who was now in her nightmares. He grabbed Michelle by the hair and flung her down before disappearing with the demon altogether. Jewel ran for the door but a hand was on her shoulder before she could try the knob. Whipping around, she stands before the King. Her mouth goes dry and she is rooted in place by fear.

"You're-you're the King...The King of Hell." Jewel tried and failed to keep her voice from shaking and the man smirked at her.

"Yes, that would be my title but for the purposes of this conversation, you can just call me Crowley. Much simpler. Though I wont complain if you'd like to call me your King." She could have sworn he winked at her as he guided her to a black winged-back couch and pulled her down to sit beside him. Jewel cringed and scooted to the end of the couch, leaning against the armrest.

Looking over at her, Crowley placed his hands in his lap and Jewel couldn't help but notice that the man looked tired. A tinge of concern wafted through her mind but she beat it down.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, unfortunately for you, I don't have much time or patience to deal with them."

"What? This is YOUR fault. Make the time to answer them!" Crowley fixed her with a glare.

"Listen, pup. You aren't in a position to be copping an attitude with me."

"You said I had five years! I got like two and a half months. I thought your crossroad demons were supposed to be true to your deals?"

"We ARE true to our deals. HOWEVER, most of the people we make deals with don't go and charge into a house with demons in it with only a knife in hand. _Most of them have a grain of intelligence and care for their personal well-being. _I can guarantee you wont die from illness. I _can't _guarantee or protect you from demons especially if you decide to run head first towards them."

"But that's not-"

"Fair? I know, Ducky. Unfortunately that's the way things are. Destiny and all that." Jewel was silent for awhile then looked over at Crowley.

"So, I'm dead? How? How am I here? Where was I where all tha-" her voice cracked and she took a few deep breaths to keep from crying before continuing, "that place you took me from? Why was I there? My body was so battered but I don't have any wounds now. I'm just so confused." Jewel put her head in her hands and had the urge to cry but didn't want this demon to see her tears.

There was tense silence in the room and it forced Jewel to look up finally, thinking Crowley could have just left. She saw him standing in front of a small bar on the opposite side of the room, pouring him a glass of liquor.

"You want anything?" He offers, bottle still in hand. Jewel simply shook her head, not trusting herself with words at the moment. Crowley mutters something that sounds like 'suit yourself' before walking back over and sitting on a matching winged-back chair across from her. He took a large drink before beginning,

"So as for your myriad of questions, let me try to give you the brief rundown before I leave-"

"Where are you going?" Jewel quickly interrupts. Crowley gives a crooked smirk.

"Why, Darling, sounds like you'll miss me." Jewel blushed at her question and how it _did _sound like she'd miss him, she tried to remind herself that this was far from the truth.

"No. Just curious." she mutters to herself and Crowley grins wider.

"As I was saying before being interrupted by your delicious concern and I would like to add that I love the curious type," this time she was sure he winked before continuing, "I hate to be the one to break it to you but yes, you are dead. You're here because well as you said you had five years before you were sent to the pit," he saw her confused look and elaborated, "the pit is hell, where you were when you were being tortured. That's what you had in store for you. When a person makes a deal with a crossroads demon, we collect the soul and it goes to the pit to be tortured and twisted until it breaks and either becomes the torturer _or _they become a demon. As for why you aren't all slice-and-dice anymore is because well, I'm the King of Hell and I healed you. Aren't I such a swell guy?"

"You never mentioned the whole 'eternal torment' in our deal."

"It's hell, darling. What did you expect?" Jewel sat quietly, not having a rebuttal when another thought struck her.

"Am I...am I a demon?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and her hands shook.

"Hmmm, I would say by the whole tears and sadness song-and-dance I'm going to say no. Though it does bear the question of _what you are. _You're not human anymore. And yet you don't scream demonic fury." Thick silence filled the air as Crowley seemed to become lost in thought, Jewel took this chance to make a plea.

"Just let me go. I wont cause problems. I'll just live my life in peace."

Crowley stared at her with an exasperated expression and shook his head.

"'Fraid not, Ducky. Seeing as I don't know what you are, you're just going to have to be stuck with little ol' me. I'm not particularly thrilled about this turn of events or the fact that I now have to have the likes of you in my company but I suppose we all have our crosses." Jewel stood up, a look of defiance on her face.

"If your pompous ass doesn't want me here, then let me go! I don't want to be here either. I mean, have you even seen this place? It looks like the set of a bad vampire film. It's simple. You don't want me here, _I _don't want to be here; just let me leave." Jewel made a move towards the door again and in an instant, Crowley was there.

He grabbed onto her arm and whirled her around to face him then held her by the shoulders. She could see the fury in his eyes and she chastised herself for pissing off not just a demon, but the actual KING of HELL. He pushed her against the wooden door and closed his eyes for a moment. When he did finally speak, she could tell he was straining to remain composed.

"I don't think you fully appreciate how _pleasant _I have been to you. This is a phenomenon that doesn't happen to many so when I tell you not to push me, Doll, you should REALLY listen to that because I will not say it again. You are not to leave. We may not want to be around each other but there isn't another option at this current time. So you're going to be the good little girl I know you can be and everything will be just peachy. You decide to _not _to listen to me and well, I might just have to send you back to Avin to show you just who is in charge here. Have I made myself clear?" Jewels eyes went wide and she whimpered at the thought of being sent back to hell. She nodded quickly and he released her. Straightening his suit, he spoke,

"Now I have that meeting I told you about. You are to stay here. In this room. You may want to take a shower, you still have quite a bit of blood on you. Your hair looks just dreadful. I'm glad we could have this chat. Kisses."

When Jewel turned back to glare at him, he was gone.

*Crowley's POV*

Crowley didn't know what was making him more angry: Castiel's betrayal or Jewel's mere existence. It was a toss up but he was going to go with Castiel. _Time to pay the piper. _

Appearing in the lab, Crowley looks at Castiel's confused face and takes in the screams of Castiel's Angel guards.

"Never underestimate the King of Hell, Darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to _re _re-negotiate our terms." Castiel promptly disappeared and he could feel the Angel's presence behind him. Turning around, Castiel put his hand on Crowley's head and looked at him confused when nothing happened.

"Sweaty hands, mate."

"I don't understand..."

"You can palm me all you want, I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." Crowley smiles smugly as the female appears beside him, dressed in a business suit.

"Hello, Castiel." Castiel's mouth hangs open slightly and Crowley made note of that face for future laughs.

"Raphael. Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you."

"Heard you were doing it, sounded like fun."

"You know, Castiel, y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable."

"You fool, Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought."

"Right, right. 'Cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers."

Castiel narrows his eyes as he responds, "In exchange for what?"

Looking over at the jar of blood, he answers simply, "the Purgatory blood."

Raphael steps forward, clicking her tongue, "Castiel,you really think I would let you open up that door? Take in _that _much power? If anyone is going to be the 'new God', it's me."

Castiel looks at Crowley intensely and speaks to him instead of Raphael, "He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse-"

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options: flee, or die" Crowley says the last part in a mocking tone.

Throwing the purgatory blood to Crowley, he disappears.

Crowley grins at the turn of events and opens the jar.

"Time to get ready for showtime." He says to Raphael who doesn't bother to reply. Crowley shrugs it off and dips his fingers in the blood, beginning to draw the sigil on the wall.

Seeing the lunar eclipse starting, Crowley steps in front of the blood drawn sigil on the wall and begins to recite the incantation,

"Ianua magna Purgatorii,

clausa est ob nos,

lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento.

Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse,

fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam.

Creaturae terrificae,

quarum ungulae et dentes,

nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam."

Crowley pauses when he hears a whizzing by his head and turns to see Raphael holding an angel blade and glaring at none other than Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer.

With a few waves of his hand, he flings them down the stairs and crashing onto the floor, Dean hitting into a metal cart before hitting the floor.

"Bit busy, Gentlemen. Be with you in a moment." He gives a small nod of the head before turning his head back towards the wall and finishing the incantation.

"Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum,

nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!"

Crowley stood, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments of nothing happening, Crowley's brows furrow.

"Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong."

"You said it perfectly," Crowley turns to see Castiel holding a drained jar of blood, "what you needed, was this." Sick realization dawns on Crowley and he quickly starts coming up with an exit strategy.

"I see." Walking to the sigil, he runs his finger over the blood, "And we've been working with," he puts his finger in his mouth to taste the blood, "dog's blood. _Naturally._"

"Enough of these games, Castiel, give us the blood-" Raphael says, but Crowley cuts her off.

"You- Game's over. His jar's _empty_. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I bet."

In response, Castiel closes his eyes as a blindingly bright light fills the room. Crowley curses under his breath and covers his eyes, still calculating an escape plan. The light dissipates and Castiel has a small smile on his face.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

Knowing that this situation is not going to go anywhere good, Crowley takes his chance to get out.

"Sounds sexy, exit Crowley."

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel stepped out of the shower and wrapped the large red towel around her, grabbing a smaller towel, she dried her hair a bit before walking to the large sink/vanity. She looked through the multiple drawers before finding a brush. Pulling the brush through her hair, it got stuck on a tangle and she grimaced at the pain. The sensation pulled her back to her time in hell. Avin liked to grab and pull on her hair when he talked to her. Gripping the edge of the counter, the pain of the edge biting into the palm of her hand brought her back to herself. Looking at her reflection she gasped and jumped back, hitting the wall. Her eyes were completely black, just like Avin's... just like a demon's.

It had taken her a long time to pull herself together and finish brushing her hair and calming down. She hugged the towel closer to her body as she realized that (a) she hadn't brought clothes to the bathroom and (b) she didn't _have _clothes to wear seeing as this isn't her house. Groaning, she stepped out of the room and began to go through drawers and wardrobes, looking in vain for something to wear. Turning up with only men's suits and undergarments she grumbles and decides to put on a pair of the cotton boxers and a button down shirt. _At least it beats being naked in front of the bastard. _

Quickly putting the clothes on, she stands by the bed buttoning up the shirt and when she turns around she sees Crowley looking at her, a bemused look on his face. Feeling herself grow hot under his gaze, she looks away and wraps her arms around herself.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks defensively.

"Oh long enough, Love. Long enough. And I must say, I enjoyed the view. Would love to stay and see more but we need to leave." Jewel tried to muster up a glare but she was sure the rosy glow on her cheeks was ruining it.

"Leave? Where are we going? Why do I have to go with you?"

"Have we already forgot our little talk from earlier?" Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head.

"Excellent. We're leaving now. Come on, Lydia. We don't have much time." Jewel stayed in place, bristling at her birth name. Crowley sighed and walked up to her, putting a finger on her chin and lifting it up. He leaned down so their mouths were inches from each other and he spoke in a quick whisper.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was just trying to protect you? Keep you safe?" Jewel stared into his eyes, admiring the swirl of green, brown, and amber before shaking her head slightly. Chuckling darkly, he smiled.

"Then you may be smarter than I thought you were. Now we must go."


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hi, everyone! Sorry it took me a bit to update! I had a bit of a difficult time deciding how much I wanted to put in this chapter and the direction I wanted it to go! It's twice as long as my other chapters so I hope that makes up for the wait! Thank you again to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Cupid's Swan Song! Despite my best efforts, I still do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!*****

**Chapter Five**

*****Jewel's POV*

Feeling the hardwood floor vanish beneath her for a moment before landing on slick and cold laminate, Jewel looks around the room in a daze; her stomach rolling.

The room was downtrodden and shabby to say the least. The floors were a dirty speckled grey and the brown cabinetry in the tiny kitchen was coming off the hinges. The appliances had to be older than she was and the only furniture was a plastic table big enough for two, two tweed armchairs, an old 13' TV, and a full size mattress in the back room.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Jewel shot Crowley a confused look,

"You have an odd choice in vacation homes. Where are we anyways?"

She heard Crowley scoff as he stepped around her, already heading for the bottle of Scotch on the counter.

"Hardly, Lydia. This is a bunker of sorts. Think of this as a bomb shelter." Jewel stared at the man's back and fought the annoyance boiling up inside of her.

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit dense, but what exactly are we hiding out for? And what is with the black markings all over everything?"

Crowley was silent for a few minutes and Jewel went to sit at the small table before seeing a mysterious orange-red stain on the table surface and she thought better of it, walking to the small sink and wetting the rag. He finally answered as she began to wipe the table down.

"We are hiding out because I was completely and utterly screwed and now we have God in a trenchcoat coming to smite yours truly. Hence the "black markings", angel proofing."

Jewel was almost sure her jaw could have hit the floor at his explanation.

"Are you serious right now? GOD?! You have freaking GOD after you? Like created the world in seven days, GOD? And you think we will be safe in some broken down trailer in who knows where with some writing on the walls?! I know I may be a bit new to this whole Angels and Demons thing here, but even _I _know this is stupid to say the least."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking your opinion. Oh wait, that's because I DIDN'T! I am the dominant here. If I wanted your input on my plan, I would have asked. So how about you sit there and try and keep quiet while I work on trying to keep myself alive for another day." Jewel clutched the rag at his sudden outburst and stood in silence, feeling sufficiently chastised. She shuffled over to the counter, dropping the rag and staring into the sink, sudden homesickness hit her. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and squeezed her eyes shut. She started thinking of her parents and what they must think. What they must be feeling. Flashes of her mom's bright and kind eyes, her dad's seldom seen goofy grin and she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

*Crowley's POV*

Hearing the quick, jumpy take in of breaths, Crowley knew the young woman was crying and that knowledge both annoyed and upset him. Downing the glass of Craig, he walked to the old chair and grimaced at the multitude of holes with stuffing coming out, _oh how the mighty have fallen. _Sitting down he sighed before speaking to the still crying woman.

"The God you know doesn't exist, Darling. Or at least left the building years ago. I'm talking about the 'new god'." His statement must have piqued her interest because in a moment she was sitting in the identical chair caddy-corner to him.

"You hear something you like, Ducky?" Crowley murmurs.

"What do you mean?"

"There was an Angel, his name was Castiel and we had a deal to open Purgatory to consume the souls held within and become even more powerful. He betrayed me, blah, blah, blah and now he is stock full of monster souls and smiting everyone left and right. Of course I am on the top of his hit list, being King of Hell and all so here we are; in this trash heap, living like a couple of crazy cat ladies. Cheers."

"So...Angels are real? Purgatory?"

"Did you not hear the part about the vigilante King of Kings wanting my arse on a holy silver platter?"

"Well yes, that's concerning for sure but this is all so new to me." Crowley fixes the woman with a look and sees sincere confusion etched on her face.

"How did you find out to make a crossroads deal if you didn't know any of this?" Crowley asked, genuinely interested. Lydia blushed and seemed kind of embarrassed.

"Well one of my doctors told me in private about it. I thought he was absolutely-"

"Certifiable?" Crowley offers and Lydia nods.

"Yes, but that night I knew I was dying and I had no other options." He nods, familiar with that tune.

"To answer your previous question; yes, angels are real. And purgatory is where monsters go when they meet their untimely end, it's not some limbo as the Catholics would have you believe." Lydia chuckles darkly before saying, "If only my mom were here to hear that. She's a die-hard Catholic. Me and my father... not so much."

Crowley had looked up just in time to see the ghost of a smile play on her full lips before sadness clouds her eyes. He knew where her thoughts had led and he touched her hand, their fingers briefly touching before she pulled her hand away.

"Now, now, Dearie. Thinking those thoughts wont get you anywhere. Best not think of your family." Lydia looked up sharply and frowned.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Her eyes grew wide, "Can you read my thoughts? Is that some demon power thing?" Crowley couldn't help but chuckle and hold her in suspense before responding.

"No, I can't read your thoughts. No one needs to with the amount of emotion in those eyes of yours. Really should work on that."

"Oh" was her only response as she yawns.

"I believe there is a bed in the back room if you are tired. Feel free to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Lydia automatically says and he grins.

"Love, I never said I would be joining you, but it's good to know where I stand." Leaning in close, he breathed in her scent, mint and just freshness, exhaling he let his breath warm her neck before whispering,

"Though we both know I could get you to change your mind on that front." He watched as goosebumps appeared on her arms and she shivered involuntarily.

Resisting the temptation to toy with her further, he pulled back and turned the tiny TV on, pranking with it until a news channel sprang up. Sitting back he glances over to her and sees her staring at him under her lashes and he can't help but take in her attractiveness. She was not what one would call elegant or maybe even beautiful, but she was _cute _and had an inherent innocence to her, despite the things she had been a witness to in this past week. Some part of Crowley felt relieved that she didn't lose that innocence and he decided he would ponder further on that thought after she went to bed. He watched her stand up and stretch a bit, his undershirt riding up on her stomach and exposing her soft and slightly rounded form. She paused, perhaps noticing his eyes on her but he didn't look away, he cared not if she was uncomfortable with him drinking her in. Hell, it was an added bonus if it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, uh, goodnight...Crowley." He looked her in the eyes and raised his glass in a salute before returning his gaze to the TV.

*Jewel's POV*

Screams, wails, shrill clinking of chains, and deep cackling filled her ears yet all she could see was black. Black mist, black smoke. Odoriferous and nightmarish, she hears his nasal voice.

"You've been such a very bad girl, Dearie. I'm going to have to punish you now." Avin stepped forward, out of the blackness and Jewel tried to get away but couldn't, her arms and legs bound. The demon clucks his tongue and picks up the serrated knife, dunking it in salt water and taking steps towards her. She screams and cries out, calling for a God who apparently stopped caring a long time ago.

"No one's here to save you now, Dear. It's just me and you..." as the knife digs into her breast she screams out for the one who got her into this nightmare.

"CROWLEY!" Her scream ends is a strangled cry and the room began to shake violently.

Blinking her eyes open, she stares up into Crowley's hazel eyes and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell. I thought you were never going to wake up. You forget we're in a trailer, dearie? Walls are paper thin."

"Don't call me that" she says instinctively, the events of her dream playing through her mind as her heart beat starts to go back to normal; the realization that it was just a nightmare hitting her.

As Crowley was going to respond, they heard a loud beating on the metal door to their trailer. Crowley glared momentarily at Jewel before walking the short distance to the front door and opening it a crack.

Jewel got out of the bed and waited through the head rush before following behind him. She caught the tale end of the conversation.

"-sorry 'bout that, mate. The Mrs. and I were just having a bit o' fun and she can get pretty loud." Crowley grabs Jewels hand and drags her closer to him, pulling him into his side and smiling at the obese older man standing outside their trailer. Jewel smiled a little, very real embarrassment creeping up and coloring her face. Crowley looked down at her and squeezed her hip, causing her to both grimace and shiver.

"As I was saying, the Mrs. here can be quite the _screamer _if you know what I mean." Crowley's gravelly voice dropped to an even lower pitch and gave the other man a knowing look. Jewel felt like she may be sick or may punch the man beside her right in the throat. She was still deciding when the neighbor answered.

"Yeah well, maybe you could keep it down, Miss? Some of us need to get some sleep.

_Yep, definitely punching him in the throat. _

Smiling tightly at the man, she nods once and Crowley shuts the door. Jewel waited until she could hear his footsteps disappear before shoving Crowley away from her.

"Screamer?! You have _NO RIGHT! _No right at ALL to say something like that! How DARE you! You don't know what my... _responses _may be!" Jewel glared at him as a down right devilish grin spread across his face.

"Sorry, Darling, but you can't be waking the entire neighborhood with your screams. We're trying to keep a low profile. And it's not exactly like I could tell him you were screaming from nightmares of hell and torture. Plus, you definitely seem like a _screamer _to me. Care to find out?" He winks and takes a flask out of his coat pocket.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT. JESUS CHRIST. I WOULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. YOU _DISGUST ME._"

Breathing deeply, she turns to walk away when Crowley pulls her to him, flush against his rounded body. Jewel glares up at him and he speaks in a low tone that caresses her body.

"I disgust you? Oh, Lydia, we both know that's not true. In fact," he runs a hand over her cheek and down her jawline, "I think it's quite the opposite." Putting his hand into her long hair, he grabs a handful of hair and pulls her hair back. Leaning down he murmured against her lips,

"Too bad you don't have that same effect on me."

Jewel's eyes snapped open and in a surge of anger, pushes him back. Surprised, he stumbles back and hits into one of the chairs before regaining his balance.

"You bastard." Jewel grounds out as her hands shake with fury and humiliation. She can feel water fill her eyes from the hurt but the anger overrides everything else. She advanced on him and was rearing back to smack him when he grabbed her chin and looked at her with shock and perhaps a hint of...horror?

"Get your fucking hands off me, you ass!" she exclaimed and he ignored her. They stood like that for a minute and as she was forced still, her anger dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Finally anxiety started to go through her at his examination.

"What are you staring at?" Jewel whispers.

"Your eyes are black, Ducky."

*Crowley's POV*

Appearing back in the dingy trailer, Crowley sees Jewel in the same place she was when he left to run some "errands" a few hours ago, curled up on the bed in a tight ball. He thought back to the events of earlier and shook his head. He didn't have a clue what she was; if she was a demon, she wouldn't be sleeping, wouldn't cry, wouldn't miss her family, hell, she probably wouldn't even _remember her family. _Yet she has black eyes and a definite increase in strength. Putting down one of his bags, he walked into the back of the trailer and dropped the other bag onto the bed. Jewel woke from her apparent light sleep and looked at Crowley, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and he could see the hurt flash through her large eyes quickly before vanishing. Crowley brushed off the look, refusing to think of what he had said to her to make her feel that hurt.

"Rise and shine, dove. I brought you some clothes so you wouldn't be wearing mine any longer. Get dressed and come sit down. We have some things to discuss." Not waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and left.

Crowley was about to go check on her when he heard some movements behind him. Looking over his shoulder he sees Jewel tugging at the bottom of the short black dress he had picked out for her.

"Is this really necessary? I look like a French whore." Was her weak response and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"'Fraid so. You're my pet now, need to start dressing like it. Now sit." He motioned to the chair she sat in the night before and with a heavy sigh, she cooperated.

"There's a good girl." Picking up the other bag, he begins to take the items out of it. Lining up the salt, knife, and holy water. He saw her face go pale and he held his hands up.

"Lydia, we have to do this. I need to know what you are and this is the only way. Now we can do this in an easy, civilized manner or I can restrain you. Either way, it's going to happen. What do you pick?" She stared at him with wide eyes and felt herself give a little nod.

"Easy way?" She nodded again.

"Splendid. First things first, can you see my true form?"

Jewel's eyes narrowed and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? 'True form'?" Crowley took note of her response and mentally called for his Hell Hound. Growley sat obediently next to him and he knew Jewel could see the hound by her look of mortification.

"I'll take it that you can see my pup?"

"What the HELL is that thing?"

"This is my Hell Hound, only demons can see him. Don't be scared, he is very obedient." He commanded the pup to return home and then took a deep breath.

"Now to the less cute and fluffy part of today's tests. Go lay down on the bed." When she made no attempt to move Crowley raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lydia..."

"I can't- I don't want to be hurt. I can't go through the torture again. I can't- I can't-I can't-"

"You don't have a choice."

Crowley stepped back from Jewel's passed out form. She was tied to some make-shift posts so she couldn't move. The tests hadn't taken long but the mental trauma seemed to have gotten the best of her. He had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and after he cut her with the angel blade, she passed into unconsciousness. He packed away the salt, knives, and holy water and disposed of them. Walking back to Jewel, he couldn't help but feel more than just a twinge of regret and remorse for his actions. _It had to be done. If I have decided to not just kill her and be done with it, it's imperative I know what the bloody hell she is. _His reasoning fell short and he couldn't stop the tide of guilt.

Untying her, she reflectively curled into a ball on her side. He took the cloth he had and wiped the blood off her arms where he had done the tests. As he was doing this, she woke up.

Scrambling away from him, she wrapped her arms around herself, a gesture Crowley is beginning to think is a normal coping mechanism for her.

"Lydia, I-"

"Don't speak to me. I can't believe you did this to me. You hurt me in the worst way. I don't think I can ever forgive you."

"Lydia, I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, I don't need it. This needed to be done and whether you want to admit it or not, you know it did too." He stood up and wiped the blood off of his own hands while the sound of Jewel's sobs filled the small room.

He was washing the rag out in the small sink when he says quietly,

"I was born in Scotland." He had said it so quietly he thought she hadn't heard him but she sniffled and said,

"Huh?"

"I was a human once too, all demons are human souls that have been twisted in the pit."

He heard some rustling in the other room and turned around to see she had sat up and was staring at him, wiping the tears off her face.

"So you're Scottish?" He went to take a drink from his flask and realized it was empty. Cursing, he looked for his bottle of Craig while answering her.

"Yes, I am indeed a Scot."

He drank in silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally muttered.

"Hmm? Good question. It's better than listening to you cry and hopefully less annoying." He grinned at _her _annoyed expression.

"Fine, then I want to know more." He sighed, starting to second guess this decision.

Moving into the bedroom, he sat on a small stool in the corner and crossed his legs.

"I was a tailor in the 17th century. My name was Fergus." He heard a slight giggle and it gave him a strange sensation in his chest, a lightness and it made him want to put as much distance as he possibly could from this woman.

"Fergus? Cute name." She said on a giggle.

"You're one to talk, _Lydia_."

"Hey! That's a family name. I was named after my great grandmother."

"What a quaint little story, _Lydia._"

"You are such an asshole. Oh my god."

"Not exactly, Darling." Jewel grinned at him and fell into a fit of giggles. He stared at her, his head cocked to the side and felt that lightness again. After awhile, she calmed down a bit and looked at him seriously.

"Okay, _Fergus. _How did you get to be a demon?"

"First off, my human name is to be off the table. Very few know my human name and I would like to keep it that way. So it's still Crowley."

"Oh...should I change my name?"

He thought of it for awhile before he responds.

"Nah, you go by your middle name anyways, correct?" She nods and looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Like you, I made a deal with a crossroads demon. My ten years were up and I was dragged to hell by hounds like the one you saw today. I- I'm not really sure how long I was on the rack. Time is so different there. It felt like millenia. But like everyone, you break and your soul becomes so gnarled and twisted that you lose all humanity and become a demon." He sat, staring into the glass of Craig and trying not to think of his own time in the pit. After some time, he flinched when he felt a soft hand touch his knee. He looked sharply at her and saw the careful and cautious look on her face.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is you need to let it go. You are very tense." He bit back the quick insult he was going to say to keep her away from him and instead just moved his body away from her touch and stood up.

"You should get some rest, I can imagine that the events of the day would take your energy from you." When Jewel next spoke, her voice was small and scared.

"Am I a demon? Have I lost my humanity?" He groaned inwardly, knowing tears were going to be present when he turned around and he was right. Sitting on the bed he drank the rest of his Scotch first while contemplating his next move.

"No, you have some demonic abilities, but they are to a lesser extent and most importantly, you very much still have your humanity. Those tears you keep shedding are an annoyingly constant piece of evidence. I would say you were well on your way to becoming a demon so your soul is too damaged to ever be human again but it's not lost it's humanity completely. I suppose that would make you a very weak demon. That also makes you especially vulnerable."

Not knowing what to do, he mourned the lack of Scotch when he felt Jewel move on the bed.

"I'm almost positive this is a no and I feel absolutely ignorant to ask but I'm really afraid of sleeping anymore. All I do is relive my experience in h-h-hell. Do you think you could maybe like stay in here with me? Just until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

It was Crowley's turn to be shocked and he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was being serious. Her head was down and her gaze was locked on the bed, on a tiny bloodstain from earlier today. He shook his head, genuinely amused at her request.

"You may be the weirdest person I have ever met. You're scared so you ask the King of Hell to be a cuddle partner? You are fascinating, Ducky."

He laid down on the far side of the small bed and was quiet.

"You're right, you should be the last person I ask to keep me safe. You are the cause of all these things have happened to me but I guess you haven't like killed me or anything; if I can be killed. Can demons be killed? Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that if you were going to kill me or something you would have done it already so that's why I ask."

Crowley got some small sense of satisfaction at her words and the fact that she felt safe with him.

"Demons can be killed. It just takes some special things to do it. The stronger the demon, the more difficult it is to kill them."

"Oh, you'll teach me more about it right?" She said on a yawn.

"Sure, sure. Sleep now." He felt her turn on her side, facing away from him and after awhile her breathing deepened. She was asleep.

*Jewel's POV*

The sound of male voices breaks Jewel out of her dreamless slumber. One of the voices she knows to be Crowley, the other was foreign to her.

She sits up in bed, and crawls to the end, hoping to hear a bit better.

Jewel remains as still and quiet as possible as she listens to their exchange.

"So, the jig is up. You found me" Jewel could sense the false confidence in Crowley's voice and an overwhelming urge to protect him surged in her. It was an urge she easily squashed.

"I never lost you. These scratches, they're all useless." was the other man's response, an amused look on his face.

"Still...can't blame a girl for trying. Fancy a drink before you smite me?" Panic hits Jewel as she tries to think of something to do but draws blanks.

"No."

"You like to bend them right over, do you? Let's go."

A tense moment of silence passes before the divine host spoke,

"I'm not going to kill you, Crowley. I have plans for you."

"What's that?"

"Here's our new arrangement: I let you live, you return to your post as King of Hell,"

"But-"

"But I choose where each soul goes. I control the flow, and you take whatever I give you."

"I take it you intend to keep the lion's share? So, what you're saying is Hell's being downsized?"

"I would have done away with it completely, but I _need _a threat to hold over my enemies, and we need to keep Michael and Lucifer's cage."

"Right. I gather this is not a, uh, negotiation?"

"No."

"Then I graciously accept..._boss._"

"I'll be in touch."

Jewel waited and counted to fifteen before opening the door to the small bedroom and seeing Crowley in one piece, standing at the counter and drinking.

"Was that..._God_? Are you working for GOD now?" Shock and disbelief filled her and she was positive it showed on her features as well. Crowley slowly turned around and shook his head.

"That, Ducky, was indeed the new God. And my new boss. This week just keeps getting better and better." His deadpan sarcasm made her chuckle a bit and he stared at her with disdain. Jewel couldn't explain it but she was in a good mood, well, as good a mood as she expects she could ever be in. _Maybe it's because I actually slept peacefully..._ She looked at the man in front of her and couldn't help but wonder if maybe his presence was what helped her mind give her peaceful sleep.

Stepping up to him, she took his now empty glass out of his hand and filled it back up for him. Handing it to him, their fingers touched and she took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't quite understand the shift in her feelings about him. She felt like she did weeks ago when she would have dreams of him. Being in a close proximity to him made her stomach flip a bit. _He doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't even find you attractive. He told you that. _

Thinking of that encounter gave her pause and she pulled away, smiling politely.

"I'm glad you're okay, Crowley."

She noticed him regarding her with interest and she quickly turned her face away. Her spine straightened when his fingers grazed her chin and she looked at him.

"You should probably eat. You still need sleep, Ducky. So it would stand to reason you must also eat at least once in awhile." She hadn't noticed until he said anything but the beginning pangs of hunger had started in her stomach and she was about to agree when the ground underneath her gave way. The hand that was on her chin quickly moved to her upper arm, pulling her close to his side.

Her feet hit the concrete and her knees buckled slightly before she straightened back up. She stumbled backwards and towards the edge of some small red circle with markings on the floor. She looked at the three men a bit away from them and took in their shocked appearance. Crowley took in the markings on the floor and then groaned.

"No. No! NO! Come on" Looking at Jewel from the corner of his eye, he motioned with his head for her to stand behind him and she quickly did.

The older man spoke first, eying Jewel warily,

"Don't act so surprised. And who's the girl?"  
"Yeah, didn't know you had a demon bitch girlfriend, Crowley. I'm surprised." Chimed in one of the younger men from his place leaning against a wooden beam.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even _talking _to you lot. And who she is, is exactly _none _of your bloody business, so how 'bout you sod off?"

"Well you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece..." said the younger man from before, seeming to drop the subject of Jewel when the rather large male sitting down interjected.

"Whoa, wait. What new boss?"

"Castiel, you giraffe."

"Is your boss?" the older man said.

"He's everybody's boss! What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've been conspiring?" He paused before adding, "you _do _want to conspire, don't you?"

"No, we want you to stand there and look pretty." Jewel wanted to laugh at the man's sarcasm but bit it back, noticing both the younger men looking at her.

"Listening" Was Crowley's sarcastic response.

"We need a spell, to bind death." Jewel's brows furrowed at this sentence as she thought of the myriad of possibilities this could mean.

"...bind? _ENSLAVE DEATH? _You havin' a laugh?" Crowley said incredulously, his accent getting a bit thicker.

"Lucifer did it."  
"That's Lucifer."

"A spell's a spell."

"You really think you can handle that kind of horsepower? YOU'RE DELUSIONAL."

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas."

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help on a suicide mission?"

The older man spoke up again,

"Look, you really want _Cas _running the universe?"

Crowley poured himself another drink as he looks at the three men.

"If I'm getting anything for you three imbeciles, I'm going to need out of this Devil's trap. So if you could so kindly."

"Tell us who the girl is and we'll let you both out." the main sitting down said.

"You want a spell to bind Death or not? It's really that simple, Moose. Break the trap or get no spell. The girl is not up for discussion." There was a long and tense silence before he stands and rubs his boot over the red chalk, making a break in the circle.

"Lovely doing business with you boys, always a pleasure to hear your newest hair-brained idea." Taking his now empty cup and his bottle in one hand, he grabs Jewel's hand with the other and they disappear.

Jewel looks at the familiar ornate furniture and knows they are back at Crowley's home. She watches him already walk towards the small bar and shakes her head. As if knowing she was watching him he looks over his shoulder at her and winks.

"Fancy a drink?"

"No thanks. I think you drink enough for the both of us." Jewel stares at the extravagant bathroom longingly, thinking of the grime from that trailer.

"If you want to take a bath or use the bathroom, be my guest." he offers and she manages a weak smile.

"In a minute. Who's Death?"

"Such an inquisitive little kitten you are. Death is just what the name states. He is there when everyone dies. Even if you don't see him. His touch is what ends your mortal life."

"And those men want to enslave him? Is that even possible?"

"I suppose so, the fools will most likely get themselves and more importantly, ME killed doing it though." Jewel shook her head at his remark.

"But it's the only way to kill this Cas person? And Cas is God?"

"Yes, but it's a suicide mission like I said."

"You should give them the spell. I know it's not my place but I think that if there's a chance, you should take it. This Cas person doesn't seem like a very benevolent person and he would sooner kill you if you don't serve a purpose." Crowley chuckled and stood up.

"You have so much to learn about demons, kitten. The whole self-serving thing? We were the ones that invented it." He made his way for the door and Jewel quickly followed.

"Ah, ah. You can't go with me to hell, kitten. I don't think you're strong enough for that and something tells me that's not somewhere you want to visit. I'll be back soon enough, in the mean time why don't you get cleaned up and find something to eat. I'll have someone pick food up for you, along with some more clothes." A stack of books formed on the floor by the bed, the stack had to be at least three feet high.

"Your task will be to learn as much as you can about the supernatural. Happy reading."

Then he was gone.

Jewel was wrapped in a fluffy robe and munching on some french fries from Arby's, brought to her by a rather perturbed female demon, along with more clothes that she hated.

Sitting on the comfortable bed, she had one of the dusty tomes opened and was reading about Death himself, along with the other three Horsemen and taking notes in a old journal she had found in one of the drawers of a bureau when that same demon whom brought her the food strode back in. She closed the door behind her and smiled at Jewel.

"You know what I find funny, _Jewel_?" The woman walked closer to the bed and pulled the knife from behind her back. Jewel got up from the bed and regarded the women with apprehension.

"I find it _funny _that the king doesn't so much as look at any of the other demons to be his assistant or fuck toy or _whatever _it is you are. Demons that are powerful and wicked and smart. Yet _you _come along, not any of those things. Hell, not even a real demon and he has you holed up in an executive suite with us WAITING ON YOU. So tell me, what is it that you have that has such a strong hold over him? It can't be your looks. You don't have a personality. So help me here, _Jewel. I'd really like to know." _With the final word, the woman rushed Jewel and threw her against the far wall.

Hitting the wall with a groan, she looked up and dodged the demon's next attack with the knife. Jewel took notice of how quick she was but not as quick as the other demon because she had her hand wrapped around Jewel's throat and was holding the point of the blade to her stomach.

"You know what this blade does? It kills things like us. That means it's time to see just how much of a demon you really are, whore." Anger flashing through Jewel, her senses go red and she knees the demon in the stomach before throwing her into a wall. Seeing the knife go flying, she lunges for it and grabs it. The demon grabs Jewels hair and she whips around, punching her in the face and feeling multiple teeth break on impact. The demon spat blood and grinned.

"Not bad for a little whore." Jewel glared while watching the woman's movements. Seeing her right leg twitch, she sees her go for a side attack and Jewel swivels around, ramming the blade upwards into the woman's chest cavity. An orange-red glow starts to flash inside the woman's body and Jewel stumbled back, dropping the knife. When the glowing faded, the limp body of the demon's vessel collapsed into a heap.

Jewel looked at her shaking hands that were covered in a mix of her own and the other demon's blood and she stood still, in shock.

"I'm ba-" Crowley's words died in his throat as he took in the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

*********Hello again! I'm once again sorry for the slow update but personal issues seem to be distracting as of late! Anyways, I was going to make this one huuuuuge chapter but decided you guys deserved an update and to know I wasn't leaving you guys high and dry so I split it into two regular size chapters! Once more, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's! I hope you enjoy and thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! It means the world to me and I appreciate it greatly!*****

**Chapter Six**

*Crowley's POV*

The robe wrapped around Jewel's curvy body was heavily stained with blood and her breathing was ragged. Her eyes were inky black and if Crowley were to be honest with himself, he had to say that seeing her like that; breathless and feral, stirred and heated something up in his veins that he had long since written off as no longer possible.

"Well what have we here, Ducky?" Jewel's eyes were wide with shock and fear as the rage ebbed out and her eyes returned to their normal blue. She dropped the knife and backed away from the corpse until her back hit the large dresser.

Shaking his head at her sudden change in demeanor, Crowley steps over the body and growing pool of blood and stepped in front of Jewel. Taking the handkerchief out of his breast-pocket, he offers it to her and she looks at it questioningly.

"You've got a bit of blood splatter on your face, Ducky. Thought you might want to clean it off." She took a quick in-take of breath and grabbed the handkerchief, swiping at her face haphazardly.

"You care to tell me what happened here? It's becoming quite commonplace to see someone trying to kill you every time I get back."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should tell your hell spawn to quit trying to kill me! You can add in that I'm not your 'plaything' or whatever it is that they seem to think I am. _I_ believe they are jealous."

"Jealous? No, they are power-hungry. To be in your position is a very coveted spot. You seem to always forget- I'm the King of Hell. To be my pet is a prestigious _position. _You should feel honored."

Jewel's eyes narrowed while chewing on her bottom lip nervously. When she did speak, her voice was merely a whisper,

"What's wrong with me? I just killed something. I'm covered in blood. Yet all I'm doing is arguing with you. I should be midway through an anxiety attack right now."

"Lydia, I'm not the type to hold someone's hand through things so you need to come to terms with the fact that you are not Lydia Vincennes anymore. You are not _human _anymore, at least not completely. You are dead. You are a DEMON. Death, blood, rage... it comes with the territory and whether you like it or not, there is no going back so you need to push past this remaining humanity. Humanity is a built in handicap and it will keep you at odds." Crowley stared into her eyes for a moment before stepping away and calling for someone to dispose of the long dead vessel. He walked to the door but looked over his shoulder to take in Jewel's defeated form.

"By the way, I gave the Winchester's the spell to bind Death. Stupid bastards are most likely dead now. You know why? HUMANITY. That's why. Think about that, Lydia." On that note, Crowley exited the room.

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel stood in place against the dresser for only a moment more after Crowley had left before she grabbed the knife she had used to kill the demon not even an hour ago. She had just tucked it away in her nightstand when a couple diminutive demons entered the room. Jewel made stern eye contact with both before opening the door to the walk-in closet and stepping inside.

Closing the door behind her, she took in the closet newly filled with clothes for her. She walked the length of the narrow closet and looked at the myriad of cocktail dresses, skirts, blouses, blazers, shoes, and undergarments- all in her size and all in one of two hues, black or a dark midnight blue that matched her eyes. Grumbling under her breath, she searched for any clothes that didn't look like they belonged in a boardroom or a nightclub. Coming up empty, she chose the most comfortable looking dress she could find and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror at the antique makeup table.

Her skin was still tan and she looked the same unless one looked at her eyes. They were cold, listless, and tired.

They were dead.

Jewel clutched the large leather-bound book and journal tight to her chest as she cautiously moved down the carpeted hallway. She had been surprised that the door to her bedroom was even unlocked or able to be opened but such as it were, her life seemed to be full of surprises these days.

Reaching a staircase that seemed to lead into an immense foyer, Jewel peaked around before scurrying down the stairs. She heard the low gravel of Crowley's voice and she instinctively moved towards it; as if pulled in by an invisible tether. She stood outside the doorway of what seemed to be a rather impressive office and listened in.

"No, you imbecile!"

"But, sir, I'm merely suggesting that you let Avin finish the job with that...girl. She's quite useless now."

"As your King, I will decide what happens to _Jewel. _And I believe she is _quite _a bit more than useless. Lest we forget that she killed your dear co-patriot only a few hours ago?" There was silence in the room and Jewel wasn't sure what she should do next. As she turned her heel, deciding to go back to her room, she heard a throat clear.

"Oh, Lydia? I know you're out there. Might as well come in here." Crowley's voice was pleasant and Jewel found that to be even more unsettling.

Moving into the plush room, she looks at the almost simplicity of the office/library compared to the rest of the home. Crowley sat reclined on a leather desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk. The other demon was nowhere in sight.

"Is there any particular reason you are out wondering the halls? Eavesdropping on my conversations? Or are you simply nosy?"

Narrowing her eyes, she held out the book and journal as explanation before adding,

"I decided I didn't want to read in my room anymore. It seems to only bring me near 'death' experiences... This home is immense. Where are we, anyways?"

"Take a seat, and for the love of all things unholy, stop messing with your dress." Jewel quickly stopped her unconscious tugging at the hem of the dress and flopped into the overstuffed leather arm chair, tucking her legs underneath her.

When Crowley felt she was sufficiently settled in, he continued.

"Ducky, you seem to forget that I'm a king. Palatial estates comes with the gig. And we happen to be in California, a ways out from Los Angeles. You wouldn't believe the amount of deals struck in this town..." He trailed off, seeming to be lost in a pleasant reverie.

"Speaking of deals, I have some news for you." Jewel sat up straighter and locked eyes with Crowley, taking in his next words.

"I've decided you're going to be a crossroads demon. It's a fairly easy job and humans wont be able to tell if you are only half demon or demon _adjacent _as it were. We good?"

Jewel stared blankly as his words sunk in.

"You want me to take people's souls? So they can go through what I did?! No fucking way. No."

"Think of it this way: you're _saving people._ Take yourself for instance, you would have died that night if it weren't for me saving you. Me _curing you. _You'll be doing the same. Then in ten long, good years, we take them. It's fair really."

"Yeah, except for when you end up dying a month or so later." Jewel gave him her best scathing look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tsk tsk. I told you, that wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't have decided to play hero."

"I'm not doing this."

Crowley was in front of her chair in an instant. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her up harshly. She swore she heard him growl as his eyes flashed red.

"You are treading perilously close to the end of my patience. This was not an offer, you ungrateful piece of filth. It's an order from your _King._ You will obey or pay the consequences." Jewel was breathless from his sudden demeanor change and she nodded her head.

"Yes. Y-yes, I understand...my King."

They stood locked in the tense embrace before he gave a tight smile and released her, patting her on the head.

"There's a good little kitten. Why don't we start your training now." He held his hand out to her.

"I...need shoes." Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers. She wobbled on the thin stiletto heels that had appeared on her feet.

"Better? Now let's go."

Not thinking of anymore possible excuses she sighed and took his hand.

Jewel staggered and had to grab onto Crowley's shoulder to stabilize her balance on the loose gravel road they now stood on.

"I _really _hate that..." she muttered and heard Crowley chuckle.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Jewel looked in the direction of the quiet voice and saw a middle aged man standing in the middle of a crossroads. He was wearing jeans and work boots and a flannel shirt. She took in the corn fields surrounding them and thought he must be a farmer or farm hand.

"He will only be able to see you, Ducky. Now go!" Crowley gave her a little shove and she glared at him over her shoulder as she tried her best to walk on the gravel without twisting one or both ankles. The man must have heard her rather clumsy approach as he turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"Oh my God. It's true. I thought- I thought it was just some story my grandpa told..." Jewel gave a comforting smile as she stepped in front of the scared man.

"No, it's not just a story, Kevin."

"How do you know my name?" Jewel paused before answering as she didn't know _how _she knew his name, she just _knew. _

"That's not important, Kevin. What is important is why you summoned me...What is it that you want?" She reached out and put her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture but the man recoiled from her touch.

"He knows what you are, Ducky. He isn't going to be comforted by a demon. Just do the deal and leave, we have more to do tonight that doesn't involve a free therapy session with each deal."

Jewel clenched her jaw at Crowley's commentary but she knew he was telling the truth, this man wasn't going to take comfort from someone who was about to take his soul. Waves of shame and disgust crashed through her as she thought of what she's become. Her morose thoughts were only broken as the man began to speak once more.

"I'm a farmer but, you see, I'm not very good. I only have a small farm and now my wife- the love of my life is pregnant with our first child. I don't make near enough money from my crops to support her and our child. I need to have my farm be more prosperous. For it to make more than enough money to support my family for the rest of their lives... even after I'm gone." Desperation laced the man's voice and Jewel's heart broke for him. Looking to her left, she sees Crowley rolling his eyes at her obvious conflicted expression and gestured for her to get on with it.

She stared at this man for a long time, warring with herself.

"PLEASE? I can't fail my family. I have no proper education and farming is all I've ever known. I want my children and wife to have a better life than I ever had. Please do this for me. I know the price and I'm willing to pay."

Closing her eyes, Jewel resigned herself to her damning actions.

"You are a very brave and special man, Kevin. Many wouldn't care so much about their families. I'm sorry for what you're going to have to pay. I will do this for you." Without giving herself time to think and subsequently change her mind, she took a step and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before pulling away.

"All deals are sealed with a kiss. Don't take for granted the time you have, Kevin. See you in 10 years..." She smiled weakly and turned around sharply so he wouldn't see the lone tear making it's traitorous path down her cheek.

**Two Weeks Later **

Jewel had almost gotten used to the monotony of deal-making: appearing at a crossroads- sometimes it was a gravel road, sometimes in a suburb, a city, the occasional industrial park; seeing either a man or a woman filled with a mixture of anxiety, desperation, and terror; and the sob story. Jewel disgusted herself with the fact that she was even becoming _bored _with their stories and the feeling of empathy for these souls was diminishing more and more. She tried to feel bad about this development but if she was honest with herself, she just couldn't muster the will to care.

Once more Jewel was at another crossroads, this one of the country dirt road variety. Looking around, she noticed the scenery looked vaguely familiar but didn't dwell on that thought for long. She turned, looking for whoever had summoned her. Without any light source or even the moon in the sky, it was near impossible.

Jewel gasped as the name of who she's making a deal with drifted through her head at the same time that the familiar voice spoke,

"Jewel? Baby? Is-is that you?" a heady mix of sorrow and dread filled Jewel as she whiped around and saw her mom moving towards her with her arms out.

"It's a miracle! My baby has come back to me, my baby girl..." Her mom was a few feet away from her when she stopped short, her face changing from happiness to trepidation.

"Wh-what's wrong with your eyes? They're red. Oh Lord. You aren't my little girl! What have you done to my baby?"

Jewel stood speechless, unable to even meet her mother's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say and shut it again.

"I want my daughter back! Give me back my daughter, you demonic heretic!" She saw out of the corner of her eye that her mother was taking something out of her purse.

"Mom, stop. It's me! It's Lydia. Mom, you gotta believe me." Jewel's voice cracked at the end of the sentence as tears welled up in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

"Don't speak my baby's name!" Her mom flung the contents of what appeared to be a flask in her face and searing, red hot pain exploded in her face. Jewel backed away and covered her face and she shrieked in pain.

"Mommy! Please listen to me, it's me... It's-" Her mom threw more of what Jewel could only guess was holy water on her hands and the uncovered part of her face. Jewel dropped down to her knees on a sob as her mother began to recite bible verse.

"And there was in their synagogue a man with an unclean spirit; and he cried out! Mark 1:23" Jewel was scrambling to think of what to do or say that wasn't curling into a ball and hoping to die when she heard footsteps approach.

"Now, now. That's quite enough of the bible verse. Though I will hand it to 'Mark', the man seemed to have a way with words, didn't he?" Jewel didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened that Crowley had showed up but she did have to admit, she felt marginally better now that he was there.

"Who are you? Another demon? GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER, YOU UNCLEAN THING!" Jewel stood up on shaky legs but hung back, watching warily to make sure Crowley didn't hurt her mother.

"Ah, ah, ah. For someone so far up on their high horse, you seem to have forgot you _summoned _one of us 'unclean things'. Doesn't make a lot of sense for you to be demeaning and injuring one of my employees." Crowley advanced on her mom as she moved backwards until hitting into the hood of her car. Crowley grabbed her chin and Jewel began to move towards them.

"Lydia, stay back. You are hurt and we both know you wouldn't be able to stop me from doing anything, should I so choose." Crowley's voice had taken on a dangerous edge and it made Jewel pause.

"Now, listen to me, Mrs. Vincennes. You are going to forget all about the events of tonight. Forget all about demons and crossroads and deals. You're not going to be coming back to make anymore deals. Do we have an understanding?" Jewel's mom nodded, her eyes wide and misted over. They stood for another moment in that stare down before Crowley let go of her face and turned around, heading towards her.

"Come on. Time to go, Ducky." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her farther away from her mom.

When they were a bit away and sufficiently hidden to Crowley's liking, Jewel watched as her mom stood dazed for a moment then looked around, as if confused as to why she was standing in the middle of a dirt road. Finally she got in her car and drove away.

"What did you do to her?" Jewel whispered.

"I scrubbed her memories. She wont remember what happened tonight or that demons even really exist. She's not hurt and she will remain safe. Unlike you, whose face is blistered from that holy water. Bloody Catholics." Crowley took her arm and took them home.

*Crowley's POV*

As soon as they had returned to Crowley's home, Jewel had gone to the bathroom and locked the door. She had the water running in the bath but he could still hear her sobs. He sat on one of the winged-back chairs, nursing a glass of Craig and trying to retain any patience he may have.

Taking one last drink, Crowley stands and walks to the bathroom door.

"Lydia, it's been over two hours. It's time to come out of the bathroom. I'm growing tired of the dramatic teenager act and I am sure you are getting close to using up all of Los Angeles' water supply. I mean the liberals would just be furious at your blatant waste of water. Not very Eco-friendly, Ducky." He stood waiting for a minute before cursing under his breath and making his way to leave the room, giving up the plan of checking on her; a plan he had spent most of the last two hours wondering _why _he cared to check on her. The thoughts mostly led in directions of things he didn't want to think about, such as feelings and responsibility so he dismissed them and said he was merely keeping check on his 'pet'.

He was maybe a step or two from the door when he heard the bathroom door open and Lydia step out. Her face was still red and blistered from the holy water and her eyes were swollen from tears. He looked at her hands and saw they weren't much better.

"I'm not being some dramatic teenager. Just because your humanity rotted away a long time ago doesn't mean mine has." She said, her voice low and steely as she moved to her dresser and getting the journal that she took with her practically everywhere.

"And another thing, I didn't ask for you to wait out here for me. Just get the hell out, I am not in the mood to deal with your smart ass mouth and your ever-disappointed look on your face."

Crowley smiled, he always enjoyed himself immensely when he could get a reaction like this out of her. She was always so calm, docile, and borderline _sweet_ that when she had that fire in her eyes and venom in her words, it stirred something in him that made him just want _more. _

"Yes well, seeing as how you're my pet, I have to check up from time to time. Not to mention, I believe you quite enjoy my 'smart ass mouth'. Although I am wondering when you got to have such a dirty mouth. Has the demon part of you dirtied up that sweet little mind of yours?"

"Bite me. I'm not your pet and the state of my mind and it's 'dirtiness' is none of your business."

"Gladly, Kitten. But right now I'd like to heal you. We can work on the biting later." Crowley winked, amused at her appalled expression and noticed that she had a hint of a blush on her cheeks. He wasn't sure what tickled him more.

"Heal me? You can do that?"

"Sure. King of Hell. Now come over here." Jewel eyed him with worry in her eyes before moving to where he stood by the door.

"What now?" She questioned.

"Now you stand there quietly and let me concentrate, this isn't something I do very often." Jewel obeyed and stood silent as Crowley worked on healing her. It took longer than it usually would for his magic to work but after a few minutes all of the red blistered skin was back to it's smooth tan, the only think amiss was the puffiness in her eyes which he hadn't bothered fixing.

"Feel better, Ducky?" Jewel's hands went to her face, feeling the smooth skin and then looked at her hands as well. She looked up at him in awe.

"That was amazing, Crowley! You healed me, I didn't know that was even possible..."

"Yes, I really am a remarkable guy."

"Oh yes, and not to mention humble." Crowley looked down at Jewel and the playful smile on her lips. He couldn't help but notice that smile never made it to her eyes. Crowley tentatively put his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight, Lydia. I didn't know that would happen." Jewel moved her hand over his and smiled softly.

"I know you didn't. I- I think I'll be okay. Thank you for not hurting her." Crowley stared at their hands touching and nodded, speechless for the first time in centuries. Crowley could feel something changing in the air around them and he didn't like it at all. Taking one more look at her blue eyes, he removed his hand from her face and turned away.

"I have things to do. Glad you're okay." Before she could respond, he walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, hello! Chapter seven has arrived! I have worked hard to get this chapter out quicker than chapter six and it's a bit longer than chapter six as well! NOW this chapter has an explicit scene that is giving it it's 'M' rating! It's at the end and it doesn't take away from the story if you just skip over that part if it's not your thing! Once more, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters; only my OC's. Thank you for all of the support and to all who read, favorite, review, or follow me and/or this story! Happy reading!*** **

**Chapter Seven**

_"Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best, and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell, just to keep getting your fix."_

- Karen Marie Moning,_Shadowfever_

*Crowley's POV*

Crowley sat in his office in Hell, scrutinizing the two demon's standing before him.

"Are the Winchester's dead then? I haven't heard anything about their foolish shenanigans as of late."

The shorter man, a demon who was quick to win Crowley's favor, spoke first.

"No, our intel shows they are still very much alive... But, sir, there is more distressing news."

"Is that so? Well get on with it then."

The taller, silent demon holds out a newspaper which Crowley snatches out of his hand. Looking at what appears to be a small town newspaper, he reads the headline "TWO HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS MASSACRED". He quickly scans through the article before looking back at the two demons.

"Well thank you for keeping me updated on the local travesties of-" he looks at the paper to see what the town was called, "Stockville, Kansas, but I don't really care."

"Sir, they were eaten. I believe only small pieces of the body were left. And..." The demon paused and Crowley could feel his impatience growing.

"AND? BLOODY HELL. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY."

"And there was a black substance there, sir. Dean Winchester is there investigating and we believe it to be Leviathans."

At the mention of 'Leviathans', Crowley stood up and looked at the two demons.

"Leviathans, you say?" _Holy mother of sin, _he thought before addressing the two demons once more.

"You listen to me and listen _well._ We need to get as much information as possible about Leviathans and find their leader. And try to keep your bloody mouths shut about this new threat. " After his pronouncement, the two just stood in place, staring at Crowley.

"THAT'S ME DISMISSING YOU." Crowley screams, slamming his hands down on the oak desk. "Sodding fools."

Sitting back down in his leather chair, Crowley's mind wonders which of course means his thoughts eventually lead to Jewel. With this new possible threat of Leviathans, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of panic at the possibility of one of them getting to Jewel. _That's quite enough of thinking about her. She is merely my burden to deal with, not something to sit and moon over. In fact, if a Leviathan were to get a hold of her, it would be doing me a favor. Regardless if her wide eyes look so innocent when she looks up at me...Or the way she nibbles on her bottom look that makes me want to nibble all over her. Bollocks. _

One Week Later

Crowley had kept his distance from the California home and more importantly, Jewel, for the past week in hopes it would lessen whatever this sudden focus he seemed to have with her. Luckily for him, he had been busy with his typical duties and this new Leviathan threat and his feelings for the young woman had indeed diminished. He wrote it off as some freak occurrence and then refused to think of the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that wasn't the case.

Now, he had an important business meeting to attend to and thoughts of the blue-eyed female were not going to improve his business acumen. He took the basket from one of his 'assistants' and vanished without a word.

Appearing in the black leather seat, Crowley looks at the middle age man sitting opposite him.

"Mr. Roman." The man looks over at Crowley with an inquisitive stare and Crowley continues,

"I felt it was time we met in person. I'm Crowley. I run Hell."

"Yes, yes. Of course, I agree. 100%. High time we met."

Removing the cloth covering the top of the basket, Crowley shows the basket of muffins to Mr. Roman.

"A token."

"You shouldn't have. I love a muffin."

"100% organic baby uvulas. Gluten free."

"So considerate."

Crowley chuckles and sets the basket down beside him before looking Mr. Roman in the eyes.

"I'll cut to the chase, Mr. Roman-"

"Please. Dick."

"_Dick. _You and I control _large interests_ that I feel strongly could meld to the benefit of all."

"You think?"

"I know. Straight talk- We should be friends, you and I."

"Why? Why in the world would we be?"  
"Well, I brought you here...Dick. I found the way to open the door to Purgatory."

"To steal every last soul, you mean. You and that Angel friend of yours. Don't roofie me and call it romance."

"I-I think you've...got...me...wrong.."

"Now it's your turn to listen. I'd sooner swim through hot garbage than shake hands with a bottom-feeding mutation like you. You Demons are ugly, lazy, gold-digging whores. You're less than humans and they're not good for much 'til you dip them in garlic sauce. I'd never work with you, Crowley. In fact, if I wasn't busy with better things, I might actively wipe your kind from the face of the universe. And you deserve it. Are we clear?"

Hearing Dick's diatribe, the first thought that came to mind was Jewel and the threat they _did _pose to her and himself. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Crowley responds.

"Keep the muffins." With those final words, he left.

*Jewel's POV*

Jewel hadn't heard from or seen Crowley in over a week and she hated to admit that she was missing him terribly. During his absence, she realized he was the only person whom she had contact with since her death other than the people she made deals with and the occasional demon trying to kill her.

At first she didn't think much of his departure, thinking he was off doing 'King business', whatever that entailed. But then after three days, she began to worry. She had no one to ask about his whereabouts since all the 'help' around his home just gave her withering looks and hissed the word 'whore' at her whenever she passed. At first this bothered her but now, less and less seemed to phase her.

Except for Crowley's disappearance. That bothered her immensely and with each passing day her anxiety raised. She figured she would be back on the rack if he had been killed so she at least found solace in the fact that he was still alive.

It was this anxiety that had her undead heart beating erratically when she heard his English accent waft up from downstairs to where she was laying in bed. She jumped out of bed, throwing the book of demonology down on her comforter and practically_ skipped _down the hall and to the staircase.

Seeing him standing in the foyer and addressing all of the other house attendants and some other demons she hadn't even seen before. Addressing everyone _except her_, caused a crimson thread of jealousy to curl through her and take residence in her chest. She paused at the top of the stairs and listened to the tail end of his announcement.

"-as it stands now, we are to stay as far away as possible from any and all Leviathans or possible Leviathan threats. They are our enemy and they will _not _think twice to kill and _eat _any of you. Is everyone here clear?" He paused as the large group gave various confirmations of their understanding before he continued.

"Now, my other announcement is that we are going to stay away from the Winchesters. It has come to my attention that they are trying to find a way to get rid of these holy rejects and if they would like to get themselves killed in the process, I am more than fine with that. But on the off chance, they do succeed? Then happy day for us all. Capiche? Good, now go spread the word, this is an order from your King!"

At the end of his speech, the group dispersed into various directions like a colony of fleas. Crowley himself looked to be going back to his office and panic raised in Jewel as the thought of him just leaving again filled her. Going down the stairs as fast as her short legs would take her, she reaches the bottom as he gets to the threshold of his office.

"Crowley?" Jewel said quietly and he turns around.

"Hello, Lydia." He says coolly and turns to go back in his office. Jewel trails after him like a puppy at his heels. She watches him sit at his desk with his glass of Craig and she debated on stepping into the room. Summoning up her courage and her anger, she steps into the room and stares at him.

"Where have you been?" She says, hating the wounded tone in her voice.

"Darling, I am a very busy man. I don't have time to just watch over one measly female all the time. You have your own job now and as far as I'm concerned, you're here because it is a risk to have you out on the world. Surely you didn't expect me to be here all the time?"

Jewel took a step back, as if his words had physically assaulted her and blinked in confusion. She stayed quiet for a long time, thinking of an adequate response but the sheer shock his words had caused left her mind blank.

"No, of course not. I was just curious. Sorry. Um, you're busy. I'll just go..."

Jewel turned around to leave but Crowley's gravelly voice stopped her cold.

"Did you hear what I was saying to everyone else downstairs?"

"Yes" Jewel said simply, not even bothering to turn back around.

"That goes for you as well, Lydia... Stay safe, please."

Jewel didn't bother to reply, instead she simply left, a hollow feeling in her chest. _What were you expecting, stupid. He's a demon, he doesn't have feelings. You are just a burden to him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

Two Days Later

Jewel hadn't seen Crowley since that exchange two days ago and Jewel's hurt had cooled and hardened to bitter depression. She could feel her emotions lessening and lessening and she thought that this must be what it's like to lose your humanity. Her life had become an endless cycle of making deals and reading whatever lore books she can get her hands on and making notes in her now second journal. She had been trying to find information on these Leviathans but she had come up empty so far. The only information she had gotten on them was the bits and pieces of conversation she heard around the house about it and all that really just told her they were things you didn't want to come across.

At present, Jewel was at a high end department store, buying herself some clothes that weren't meant for a high class prostitute and was in colors other than black. It was the first time Jewel had been out in the general public in months and she had chosen a California location to make sure no one she knew as a human would spot her. The thought of buying clothes to spite Crowley may be petty but it gave her satisfaction knowing he wouldn't be pleased at the decidedly relaxed and bohemian clothes she was putting on the account he apparently held here.

Taking the large bundle of bags, Jewel smiles warmly at the cashier who just grimaces back at her, clearly put off by Jewel's unusual energy. Jewel tried not to let the cashier's response get to her but it did still sting. Walking out of the store into the bright daylight, Jewel made her way to the Audi A6 she had 'borrowed' when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and wrenched her arms behind her back. Her bags fell to the ground as the strong figure behind her shoved her towards the SUV in front of the store.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU BUT I WILL!" The figure chuckled and threw her into the SUV before getting in himself. As he settles in his seat, Jewel lunges for him and he easily swats her away.

Jewel hit the opposite door, cracking the window as her head smacks against it. She looks at her attacker in a daze, his tan skin the same color as hers but with darker hair.

"What the fuck do you want with me?!" She said, outraged. The man smiles calmly and cracks his neck.

"I want you to deliver a message to your King. I've learned you are especially _close _to him. I thought it would make you the _perfect _messenger."

"Yeah? Why the _fuck _would I do anything for you?" Jewel spat.

"Because it's the only way you're getting out of this alive today." And with that he threw his head back, showing a large open mouth lined with razor sharp teeth and a split tongue. Jewel cursed and shrunk further into her seat as the man's face returns to normal.

"You ready to hear the message now, Jewel?" She nods her head lamely as panic courses through her. _Leviathans. _

Jewel breathed heavily and sagged her head down, resting her chin on her chest. She had long run out of energy to struggle against the restraints on the chair she was strapped to in the small shed. The Leviathan punches her again and again in the face and she can hear and feel bones breaking.

"Now usually, we don't like to play with our food but we thought damaging your pretty little vessel might give added _effect _to our message." Jewel spat out the blood that filled her mouth and remained silent. He stepped back, as if to survey his work and nodded approvingly.

"I think this will do quite nicely." Crouching down on his knees, he grabs Jewel's chin and forces her to look at him.

"Now, for the message. You listening?" Jewel nods weakly.

"Good, wouldn't want you to forget...Then we'd have to do this all over again and you wouldn't want that would you? No, you wouldn't. _Now, _the message is this: Once we finish our plans with the human scum of this world, you and your kind will be next and if he tries to get any ideas of trying to stop us? Well perhaps we'll just start sooner rather than later. You got that, princess?"

"Crystal" Jewel croaks out and he smiles before grabbing her and leading her back to the SUV.

They slowed the SUV at the department store Jewel had been at only a few hours before and pushed her out, she rolled across the pavement and spit up blood. Her purse was thrown out to her next before the SUV sped away.

Groaning, Jewel reached for her purse and fished out her iPhone and hit the pre-programmed number for Crowley's home. It rang over and over and she feared her call when go unanswered when finally there was an annoyed, "Hello?" on the other end and Jewel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"This is...Jewel. _Fuck. _Send help."

"Aw, the pet is hurt? What a pity."

"It was Leviathans you stupid bastard. They gave me a message for our _king._ Come g-" She couldn't finish her last sentence before unconsciousness took her.

*Crowley's POV*

"No, we are not hurting the Winchesters. I don't _care _if they are bloody separated! Moose will get back with his squirrel and they will make more suicide missions to kill the Leviathans and 'save the world'. It's what they do." The demon grumbled over Crowley's answer and hung up. Crowley put his phone down and finished off his Craig before his phone started ringing once more. "Bloody hell..." Crowley mutters before picking up the phone.

"King of Hell." He answers.

"Sir, your pet-I mean _Jewel. _Was hurt." Crowley sat up straight in his chair, his whole body tense.

"What do you mean, hurt?"

"Leviathans. They attacked her. She says they have a message for you. Keeps lapsing in and out of consciousness though, so...-"

"Where is she?" Crowley says from behind the demon. The demon jumps, startled and turns around, putting his phone away.

"In the living room."

Crowley scowled at the demon and headed down the hall and through the arched doorway into the plush living room.

Crowley could see Jewel in between the small group of demons around her.

"BLODDY HELL. NO ONE COULD EVEN THINK TO PUT HER ON A GODDAMN COUCH? GET THE HELL OUT. ALL OF YOU!"

He flung one of them into the wall while the others quickly left. Crowley waited until the last one limped his way out of the room before he flung all the doors shut, closing them in.

Finally, he makes his way to Jewel and takes in her broken form. She had bruises on almost every exposed inch of skin and her face was swollen from the beating she took. Her eyes were swollen shut and her lips busted open, he was sure her cheekbones were crushed as well.

Crowley dropped to his knees beside her, his hands starting to shake as he gently moved her head and upper body against his own, cradling her. She moaned quietly as her eyes moved behind her lids. Crowley shakily brushed the hair out of her face.

"C-Crowley?" She said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, Kitten? I'm here."

"They had... message. They said demons are next after humans...and- and that if you try to stop them, they will start sooner." She trailed off as she started to cough up blood.

"Bloody hell...It's going to be okay. Listen to me, Kitten. You will be okay. You need rest, but you will survive this. I'll make sure of it." He didn't know how much she had heard as she had fallen back unconscious. Crowley let out a frustrated scream as everything in the room shook. Regaining his composure, he stood and picked Jewel up. Flashing upstairs into her bedroom he laid her down on her unmade bed and pulled the comforter over her. Standing beside the bed, Crowley vowed silently that he would be sure to play a vital role in taking down Dick Roman and the Leviathans.

The next few days passed in a blur for Crowley as he stayed at the California home either in his office or in Jewel's bedroom, watching her deep breathing. She had stopped waking up after the first day and now was just in a veritable coma. Crowley had ordered for any texts that could have some information on the Leviathans and in between this time, he waited and got angrier with each passing day that Jewel remained asleep.

*Jewel's POV*

In Jewel's dream she was in her room, not the room she has now, but the room in her parent's home. She was looking out her window, staring at the moon.

"Thinking of me, Kitten?" Jewel turned and saw Crowley leaning against the bedpost, smirking at her. Jewel's stomach made little flips.

"Of course not, why would I be thinking of you?" In the blink of an eye, he was behind her and she could feel the length of his body pressed against hers as he whispered into her ear.

"Because, Kitten, you are _always _thinking of me." He moves her hair from her neck and kissed her behind her ear and she shivered. His hands ran down her arms and then rested on her hips.

"Hmm? That's so not true..." Jewel responded, leaning back against him.

He continued kissing her, making a trail of kisses down her neck and moving the strap of her dress off her shoulder to kiss her there as she whimpers.

"Lydia? Lydia? LYDIA?" Jewel jerks awake and then groans as pain courses throughout her body. Looking up she sees Crowley staring down at her.

"Ow." She says and he moves his hand in front of her face.

"You're awake. I've been so worried." Crowley scoops her into a tight embrace and Jewel stays still as she tries to figure out whether she is still dreaming or not.

"You were...worried? What?" Crowley stills and then lets go of her, letting her drop back onto the mountain of pillows. He stood up and moved away from the bed.

"What? Must be dazed still, Ducky. You've been asleep for almost four days, I'd say you should take a shower and change. Then meet me in my office, we have much to talk about." Jewel just blinked, her mind slow and fuzzy still.

"Um, okay...?"

"Excellent." Then he was gone.

Jewel stayed under the water for a long time, hoping the warm water would soothe her aching muscles. After the water began to run cold, she begrudgingly got out and changed into another dress shirt of Crowley's and a pair of pajama pants. She looked in the mirror and saw only small traces of what had happened only a few days prior; her lips were still a bit puffy and she had light bruising on her cheeks.

Finally leaving the bathroom, she moves downstairs and goes into Crowley's office where he was sitting beside the fireplace, a book on his lap and drink in his hand. Jewel sits in the chair beside him and looks over at him.

"So, what's up?"

Crowley wordlessly handed her a leather-bound book which she took and opened. Most of it was in what looked like Latin which she had kind of learned a bit of while reading other books but the other language was completely foreign to her.

"What's this?" She questions.

"That's Enochian. Angel language. I know you don't know how to read it, but I know Latin is doable. For that reason, I would like you to help me read these books and look for any information on Leviathans."

"But they said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID!" Jewel shrunk back and Crowley took a deep breath in, as if to calm himself.

"I don't care, I'm not going to have some monster threaten myself and all my kind and just do nothing. Knowledge is power, Ducky. Now, while you can't really do anything at the moment because you are still recovering, you can read and make notes. So that's your new job."

He stood up and fixed his suit jacket.

"Have fun."

Jewel was left alone with the stacks of books.

One Week Later

Jewel's life had become wonderfully- deliciously boring. She got to roam around the large home and grounds in her baggy 'bum-clothes' and read these ancient tomes. Her injuries had completely healed but she was still on research duty.

The only thing that really caused her grief was Crowley. He would appear at random times everyday and ask if she had found anything. She would say no and he would get bothered and make comments to her then leave.

This wouldn't bother her half as much if it wasn't for the fact that when he didn't think she was looking, she would see him staring at her, studying her almost. His expression was concerned. She also remembered flashes of when she was freshly beaten, him holding her in his arms. His anger. His concern.

It was those memories that caused her frustration when he would appear so distant and cruel. She was sitting in one of the winged-back chairs in her bedroom, pondering this and getting more and more angry when he appeared.

"So glad to see you hard at work." Was his dry greeting, immediately going to the small bar.

"Good to see you too" She grumbled and grabbed the heavy book on the table beside her. Hefting it into her lap and opening it to the last page she had read. She could feel his presence in front of her and she finally sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Is it even worth my asking if you have found anything?" She glared at him.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I recognized the Enochian word for 'Leviathan' you had wrote down for me on this page and-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had taken the book and was reading it.

"Leviathans cannot be killed by any means, blah, blah, blah. SOD IT ALL" He threw the book at the wall and it's binding fell off, scattering pages everywhere.

"ALL I WANT IS FOR ONE BLOODY BOOK TO SAY SOMETHING OF IMPORT ABOUT THESE MISERABLE BASTARDS. WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT FOR ME?"

Anger and annoyance flashed through her and she stood up, walking towards him so they were face to face.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I FUCKING CAN. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T APPRECIATE? I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU DROPPING BY HERE AND GIVING ME GRIEF EVERYDAY JUST BECAUSE THE BOOKS _YOU GOT_ ARE 'BLOODY' USELESS!" Jewel accentuated her points by jabbing her finger into his chest. When she was done with her outburst, she was breathing heavily.

"Oh really? Well I don't CARE WHAT YOU THINK! As your KING I gave you an order. You are forced to obey me."

"Oh shut up with the 'obey me' bullshit. I'm obviously obeying you or I wouldn't be reading these damn books in languages I've never even heard of and barely have a grasp of. I'm _trying _to help you! And you know what? If you find me so very annoying, why don't you just get rid of me then? WHY WATCH OVER ME WHEN I'M HURT? I have these visions of you when I was hurt and you looked so _concerned _yet I know that _has_ to be bullshit because you obviously don't give two shits about me. So you know what? Just go. Just get out of my face." Jewel pushed him with all her strength and he stumbled back a few feet. She made for the door but was pushed against it.

Crowley turned her around and grabbed her arms, holding them above her head as his body pinned hers to the solid wood door.

"You, Lydia, seem to have forgotten just who the boss is around here. Perhaps it's time I teach you who is?" Crowley ground out, his voice a harsh growl. Jewel didn't say anything, her body betraying her as it came alive to the feel of Crowley's body pressed against hers. She glared at him while biting her lip, trying to come up with a good rebuttal.

"Oh hell..." Crowley almost groaned and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers as he kissed her passionately. Jewel kissed him back just as intensely and struggled against his hold on her arms. He released her hands as he lightly bit her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth.

Her arms went around his neck as his tongue darted out and ran along her lower lip, over the place he had just bit. Jewel ran her fingers through his short hair as she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. Crowley grabbed a hold of her thighs and lifted her off her feet, never ending the kiss.

Jewel wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his hard length press against her and it made her moan once again into the kiss. Finally breaking apart for air, Crowley pressed kisses down her soft jawline and to her neck where he bit her hard as his hands pushed her shirt up and off of her.

Jewel looked down at the bare skin of her torso, self-conscious of her slight flab. Crowley caught her eye and she could see the desire and need burning in his own eyes.

"So bloody sexy..." He murmured as he leans his head down to kiss along the top of her breasts and nip at the skin there. Jewel had never felt so much of anything before and all she could think of was _more. _She needed so much more of Crowley. Pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders, it fell to the floor by his feet and Jewel clumsily began undoing his tie, trying to get to his neck. Finally loosening it enough to go over his head, she ripped the buttons off of his dress shirt and grinned triumphantly before pressing kisses to his neck.

Crowley made a low groan as she bit him hard on the neck and then sucked on the spot, when Crowley began to slowly rock his hips into hers she let out a whimper and pressed her lips against his once more.

As they kissed, Crowley moved them the short distance to the bed and set her down with surprising gentleness. Jewel looked at Crowley hungrily and he slipped the shirt off his shoulders and gave her a smoldering look.

"You look edible, Kitten. Do you know the effect you have on me?" He says with an intensity in his eyes and voice. Jewel's breath was labored as she moved to stand on her knees on the bed, coming face to face with him.

"No, I don't...Why don't you show me?" Crowley grinned mischievously and pushed her down before hooking his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants and pulling them slowly off of her body. They slid off the bed and silently hit the floor as Crowley crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses here and there up her legs, over her hips and up her torso. Getting to her chest, he unhooked the front hook and pulled the garment off, revealing her bare breasts. Without a moments hesitation, he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth and causes her to arch her back off the bed as he bit down. Moving to the other peak, he gave it the same treatment.

Leaning up, Crowley quickly unbuttons his pants and Jewel helps him slide them down with his boxers as well. Moving back over Jewel, Crowley kisses her neck and shoulder, giving her rough bites as he rocks his hips against her, her panties being the only material separating them from skin-to-skin.

They move like that for a few minutes as Crowley's bites on her neck get harder and more aggressive while Jewel's whimpers and moans become more and more frequent. Moving his mouth to hers, he kisses her as he moves his hand between them, cupping her. He growled into the kiss and bit her lip hard as he felt how ready she was for him and he ripped at the seams of her panties, tearing them off in frustration.

Running his fingers up and down her slit a few times and reassuring himself she was ready, he unceremoniously pushed into her. Jewel cried out but the sound was swallowed by Crowley's kiss. He met resistance and he paused, going still inside her while she adjusted to his intrusion. Jewel felt a stunning mixture of pleasure and sharp pain that was slowly fading with each passing moment, soon she moved her hips up, silently telling him she wanted more and he was more than happy to oblige.

Pumping into her with all of the built up attraction and frustration he had, Jewel cried out from first the pain but then from the pleasure as she met his powerful thrusts. Jewel hooked her legs around his hips and scratched her nails down his back, surely drawing blood and that seemed to spur him on even more.

Jewel was breathing heavily and moaning as Crowley whispered things to her that she was too far gone to really comprehend. She felt her body tensing, her muscles going tight as she clenched around Crowley and her climax hit her. Jewel screamed and then bit down on his shoulder as the sensations overtook her. Jewel vaguely took in the way Crowley's thrusts became erratic and quick before he cursed and his own release was found.

Crowley leaned down against her as they both worked on catching their breath, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies as they came down from their highs.

Finally, Crowley rolled to the side and looked over at her, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Jewel said, trying to get back her anger from before but failing.

"Oh nothing, Kitten. Just glad I could show you who's the boss around here." He winked and Jewel rolled her eyes, feeling deliriously happy.


	8. Chapter 8

*****OMG. So sorry for the looooong wait! I haven't been feeling good so I haven't been really in the writing 'mood'. Regardless, I had a sudden burst of inspiration in the middle of the night and I wrote this chapter. It's not as long as the previous two chapters but it's setting up for what I have in store for the next two chapters! I plan to start writing chapter nine as soon as I post this one so _hopefully _it wont be such a long wait! Anywho, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Cupid's Swan Song! It really means the world to me that others are enjoying this! Once again, I still do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters! Only my OC's! Thank you so much and enjoy the chapter!*****

**Chapter Eight**

_All the seas of the world tumbled about her heart. He was drawing her into them: he would drown her.  
-James Joyce, __Eveline_

*Jewel's POV*

Rolling over onto her side, Jewel slowly opens her eyes- a small smile playing on her lips as she expects to look back into Crowley's Hazel eyes. Instead, she is greeted by an empty bed next to her. Sitting up, she blinks in confusion as the events of the previous night rolls through her mind. She would almost think it was a dream if it wasn't for the fact she was indeed naked under her sheet; her discarded clothes still strewn throughout the bedroom and she felt a dull ache thrum between her legs. All signs that what had happened last night was very much real.

Jewel knew she shouldn't be surprised that Crowley wasn't there this morning but it still stung. _What was I expecting? He's a demon who can't have feelings.. It was just physical for him and nothing more. Just lust. _

Feeling disappointed and a bit disgusted with herself and her actions, Jewel got out of bed, wincing at the pain between her legs and groaned when she saw the bloody evidence of their deeds and the shedding of her innocence on her sheets. Stripping the bed, she shoved them in a trash can before running herself a bath.

Jewel stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and the pain slowly ebbed away. Her thoughts stayed on Crowley and flashbacks of what happened as she got dressed: his hands on her hips, his mouth on her shoulder, his teeth on her shoulder. She thought of the look of passion, intensity, and..._adoration_ in his eyes and it confused her. It was such a stark contrast from his actions before the encounter and then his disappearing act after it. The hot and cold attitude gave her emotional whiplash and it was in these times that she was alone again. Alone with her thoughts and feelings and she couldn't deny the fierce longing she felt for him. The depth of feeling. He made her feel. Not just good things- in fact it was usually anger or annoyance- but, he made her feel everything _so much _and she realized she may love him.

Jewel quickly shook her head, not wanting to entertain thoughts like that for long and instead decided to make proper use of her time and continue the task of reading her never-ending book stack. Grabbing the surprisingly thin book from the top of the stack, Jewel left the room, wanting to get as much distance from the memories the room contained and instead went outside to the long lap pool and paved deck, sitting at one of the loungers and opened the book, doubt filling her at the diminutive volume.

She flipped through page after page, trying to decipher the Latin inscribed on the page and coming up with nil. Frustrated, Jewel leaned back on the lounger and luxuriated in the feel of the sun on her skin and then resumed her focus back onto the task at hand and flipped to her page towards the end of the book and paused as she recognized the word for 'Leviathans' in Latin. Leaning forward, she voraciously read the information following the word and she jumped up at the thrill of _finally _finding some kind of workable information.

*Crowley's POV*

Crowley stood in the banquet hall and looked at Dean Winchester and the crossroads demon he had. Glaring at the fellow demon, Crowley speaks.

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early- consumer confidence. This isn't wall street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? NOBODY! Then where are we?"

The demon looked at Crowley with a deer caught in headlights look and stammered,

"I don't know..."

"That's right. You _don't. _Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made."

Dean eyed Crowley with wariness before responding.

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways, no harm done."

The larger Winchester brother spoke up then,

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?"

"We've been a little busy." Dean interjected.

"Hunting Leviathan- yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads."

The brothers exchanged skeptical looks before Sam spoke up.

"So what do you know about-"

"Too much. You met that Dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear."

"Rip up the contracts first." Said Dean, changing the subject.

Crowley snaps his fingers and gives the men a small smirk.

"Done and done... Your turn."

The demon's eyes widen in fear as he makes protests but Dean doesn't listen or care, he pushes him towards Crowley who grabs onto the demon with a devious grin.

"Pleasure, gentlemen."

Flashing down to hell, Crowley makes sure to announce his arrival and the events that have transpired so all the demons can know what will happen to those who dare to mess with his rules. Guiding the demon through the labyrinth of dank stone tunnels, he sees who he's looking for.

"AVIN! GET OVER HERE." The older demon takes heed and ambles towards them at a leisurely pace and Crowley had to tamp down his rising frustration.

"Yes, my liege?" Crowley couldn't help but recognize the mocking undertone in his voice and Crowley shoved the other demon at him.

"This is Guy, he's one of our salesmen. He seemed to think it was acceptable to not follow the terms of his deals. I want you to make an example of him for his indiscretions. Got that?"

Avin stared at Crowley for a few long and tense moments before he muttered some words of compliance and guided the fearful Guy to the rack.

Crowley straightened the lapels of his suit and was in mid-turn when he felt the familiar tug of a summons and then he was gone; drawn to whoever had cast the spell.

Landing on smooth concrete, he takes in his surroundings and notices he is in an abandoned warehouse of some kind and was presently in the middle of a devil's trap. Muttering curses quietly to himself, he locks eyes with the summoner. It was a younger man with shaggy ash blond hair and stubble on his jaw.

"Bugger all, and what is it that you want?" Crowley said, his annoyance out on display. The man smiled and his eyes flashed to black while he took a knife out from his back jean pocket, a knife similar to what the Winchester's owned.

"Oh excellent. Planning a one-man coo, darling?"

"You should have never became King. You are just a crossroads demon whose ego has gotten too big for his head. You don't deserve to wear our King's crown- Lucifer's crown." The demon circled Crowley and Crowley couldn't help but roll his eyes before getting his flask out and taking a drink.

"Listen, kid. May be hard to understand, seeing you're working with a double digit IQ, but Lucifer would have killed us all, had he not been thrown back into his cage. You should be thanking me. Now I will give you one chance to break this trap and I'll perhaps spare you the torture before your death."

"Our King would never hurt us! He is our father. Not you, you and that little whore of yours. What makes her so special anyways? She's not beautiful, not even a demon, not even with a killer instinct. She's _weak._ _Pathetic._"

The demon stepped into Crowley's line of vision and gave him a wicked grin.

"The whore must be one hell of a lay, huh? Perhaps when I become King, I'll take her for a spin before stringing her back on the rack. She _does _have such luscious lips, I bet they would be so soft around my-" Crowley's anger had risen to an unheard of level but he stayed quiet as he summoned his hell hound. The demon stopped mid-sentence when he saw the large dog and began to back away and the pup pawed at the devil's trap, breaking the red chalk. Before the demon could smoke out or leave, Crowley was behind him.

Grabbing the demon by his shoulder, he whirled him around and punched him in the face. As the demon fell, Crowley stepped on his throat and took the knife the demon had, unbuttoning his shirt, he exposed the demon's chest and stomach.

Smiling grimly, he carved a sigil into the demon's abdomen.

"There we go, no smoking out now, is there?"

Grabbing the demon's throat, he threw him into a far wall and flashed to where he landed, smacking him back into the wall and wrapping his hand around his throat.

"You made a very poor choice, boy. No one is taking my throne and no one is killing me. Crowley looks out for Crowley... As for Jewel, why I keep her about is not up for discussion but I will say that the mere thought of you going near her makes the prospect of me gutting you right now feel even more gratifying than it already does."

The demon opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with words.

"Sir, I-" Crowley sunk the blade deep into his stomach, pulling the blade through his skin and stomach cavity as orange-red light flickered within the demon. Crowley heard the wet thud of his stomach contents emptying onto the floor as the light faded from the demon and he slumped onto the floor.

Stepping away from the body, Crowley looked down at the gore and grimaced.

"Bollocks...I got blood on my shoes."

Crowley hadn't even gotten the time to process the events of the past twenty minutes when he felt the tug of a summoning drawing him in for the _second _time today. _Holy mother of sin, this had better not be another demon trap. Bloody hell I get no respect..._

Letting the pull take him, Crowley next lands on the familiar plush carpet of Jewel's bedroom and he looks around, bewildered. He spots Jewel, standing by the armchairs, a bowl used for the summoning on the coffee table. She wore more of the sweatpants she seemed to love so much and a form-fitting tank top, her long hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her face looked tired and Crowley fought the urge to move towards her and check to see if she was okay. Instead he moved to sit in one of the chairs, seeing she had not made a devil's trap.

Sitting down, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Fancy telling me why you're summoning me to your bedroom, love? Ready for round two?" A blush bloomed across her full cheeks and she looked down at her feet, seeming to collect herself before locking eyes with him and answering in a serious tone.

"No, I found some information on Leviathans and since you haven't been around I figured this was the only way to contact you."

"I have a cell phone, you know. Could have just sent me a text."

"Sorry, I don't seem to have 'King of Hell' in my contact list." Jewel shot him a glare and he regarded her coolly.

"Enough with the banter, what do you have to show me?" Jewel stared at him for a few more moments before gesturing to the small book to the right of the bowl on the table. Picking it up, he turned to the page she had a ribbon on to save the place.

Quickly reading through the small passage, it was less than half a page really, he put the book down yet remained quiet, thinking on this new information and deciding he needed a drink.

Making his way to the bar, he poured himself a glass before turning to look at an expectant Jewel.

"So...cut off their head and then keep the head away from the body will keep them...incapacitated?"

Jewel shook her head, the excitement of the new information bubbling up into her eyes. The resulting effect reminding Crowley of a puppy who was expecting a treat.

"Yeah, I mean it's not a way to kill him but it's a start, right? It's something to at least slow them down." Crowley considered this for a moment before agreeing with her.

"Yes, I will have to give you that. Good work, Lydia."

He turned and made his way for the door, saying over his shoulder,

"You seem to be better, time for you to get back to your post on the crossroads." With that, he left the room and made his way downstairs.

He sauntered into his office and snapped his fingers in the direction of the fireplace, igniting the kindling. Sitting down with his drink in hand, he watched the fire dance while his thoughts wondered over the events of the past few days.

He knew Jewel wanted some kind of explanation or at least a word on their encounter only a day before but he wasn't going to do that. To say anything would be to make it real and he would have to come to face with the feelings he felt during their interlude and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to think of the stirring she caused in his chest and not just his hips and the tender feelings he had for her when he would look into her eyes while they were on the bed. Instead, when he did think of it (which was quite often if he were to be honest with himself), he focused on the physical sensations. The way her mouth felt on his neck, the way she felt around him, how the little moans and sighs she would make only spurred him on further, the way biting her lips was even better than he thought it would be.

He felt himself begin to become aroused and quickly shut down those thoughts, knowing they would lead nowhere good. The thoughts of the demon from earlier wafted through his head as well,

"She's not beautiful, not even a demon, not even with a killer instinct. She's _weak._ _Pathetic._"

Crowley considered those words, she was indeed not what people would call classically _beautiful_, the more appropriate word would be 'cute'. She had youthful features with her full cheeks, large eyes, and rosebud lips. Her eyes were the most unusual feature about her, the dark but vibrant blue standing in stark contrast to her tanned skin and light brown hair.

Of course she wasn't a demon, at least not fully but he was beginning to think more and more that she did indeed possess the killer instinct, if that dead demon in her bedroom was any proof.

And while she did seem to cry a lot and be overly ruled by her ever-changing emotions, 'weak' or 'pathetic' is not words he would use to describe his kitten.

_My kitten? Oh hell, not my kitten. Not my anything. Except maybe my burden._

As if on cue, he heard light footsteps approaching him from behind and could smell the watermelon body wash Jewel seemed to enjoy and he knew she was behind him.

"Something you need, Lydia?" He sensed her pause before taking the final steps to face him, he could sense the nervousness rolling off of her.

"Yes? You have something to say or would you like to just stand there?" Crowley prodded her.

"Are you just going to pretend it never happened?" Jewel had her eyes trained down on the rug as if it was the most fascinating thing in this planet. Crowley stayed silent.

"I- I- I've never done this before so I don't know how this um, goes. I guess we just don't talk about it. I guess I-" Her voice died off and Crowley looked up at her, watching her move her weight from foot to foot. Finally, he spoke.

"What happened that night. It was a mistake. Demons we- _I_- have sex frequently with many people, it is something that brings pleasure and that's what it's for. I do not bring emotions into it and I shouldn't have done anything with someone who didn't share my views on such things." He locked eyes with her, hating himself for causing the pained look on her face but hating her for making him _feel _things in the first place. Still looking into her eyes, he continued.

"It wont happen again."

Much like the demon from earlier, Jewel opened and shut her mouth before just shutting it. She angrily swiped at a tear on her chin before nodding.

"I understand. Sorry to bother you, have a nice night." She gave him a curt nod and exited out of the room, head down.

*Jewel's POV*

Hot tears kept escaping and falling down her cheeks.

_Stupid, traitorous tears. _She though, angrily as she paced the length of her room. Crowley had left only a short while after she had gone back upstairs and Jewel didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, scream, hit, and claw. She wanted him to hurt like she hurt but she knew that was close to impossible.

As it stood now, she was only sure of one thing- that she was _not _sleeping in this room tonight, or maybe ever again, she really wasn't sure at this point.

_I can't believe I had sex with the King of Hell. I lost my virginity to a demon. Holy hell. Then I thought he was going to what? Wax poetic to me and propose marriage or something? Jesus, I am pathetic. I should- _

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as her gaze landed on the book sitting on the coffee table. The book containing the new found information on Leviathans. A plan hit her and she sprang into action, not wanting to waste time thinking and talking herself out of anything.

Instead, she grabbed the book and headed for her closet. Grabbing a large duffel bag, she began to shove clothes into it along with her note books. Walking to the bathroom, she grabbed her few toiletries and changed clothes before walking back into the bedroom. Placing the book in the duffel gently, she zipped it up and then went to her nightstand, taking the knife out, she put it in a holder she had found and clipped it to the waistband of her jeans before grabbing the duffel and her purse and striding out of the room.

She made sure to be silent as she could while going downstairs. Eying the front door, she saw two demons standing on either side and thought of a plan. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sneak past them, she realized violence would have to be the answer.

Channeling her rage and hurt from Crowley into her muscles, she aimed and hurled the knife end over end towards the larger of the two demons. The knife landed in his throat and that all to familiar orange-red glow sputtered through him as he died. The other demon looked at where the knife had come from but Jewel was already charging him.

Throwing all her weight into it, she kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over. With him down towards her height now, she landed a punch to his jaw before whirling around and pulling the knife out of the slumped body on the floor. She rounded on the other demon and crouched in a fighting stance as they faced off. Jewel feigned as if she was going to her right and as he lunged, she dodged and grabbed his shoulders, using him as leverage to ram her knee into his groin and then drive the blade into his stomach.

He fell to the ground, the blade sliding out of him and Jewel quickly went to retrieve her bags from the top of the stairs before stepping over the two bodies and squeezing out of the door.

Digging through her purse, she found that she still had the keys to the Audi she had been driving earlier and she quickly found it in the garage. Getting in and starting the engine, she waiting for the garage door to open before peeling backwards out of the drive way and down the private drive, making for the expressway.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello again, hello again! I'm back with chapter nine! I got some lovely reviews and that keeps me motivated to keep up my writing for Cupid's Swan Song! I will let you get to the chapter but first I wanted to thank everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story! Also, I still do not own Supernatural or it's characters :( only my OC! Happy reading!*****

**Chapter Nine **

_My experience of life is that it's not divided up into genres; it's a horrifying, romantic, tragic, comical, science-fiction cowboy detective novel. You know, with a bit of pornography if you're lucky._

_~Alan Moore_

***Jewel's POV***

It had taken Jewel many haphazard spells, a couple bribes, and hundreds of miles to get to where she was now- driving down a gravel road flanked by tall grass towards a dilapidated home.

She cut the engine of the Audi and clambered out of the bucket seat, relieved to finally be able to stretch her legs. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made the short walk to the front porch, the half-rotten wood making unnerving cracking noises as she stepped on them.

Her hand was hovering mere inches away from the front door, preparing to knock when multiple gunshots fired in quick succession, causing her to jump back with a squeal of surprise. The shots stopped as quickly as they began and soon she was met with silence once more. Jewel could feel herself start to doubt this more than foolhardy plan but steeled her resolve and stepped back to the door, knocking firmly.

She heard noise of people moving in the house and then heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Pulling the door open marginally, the taller one of the now familiar brothers stares down at her. The silence stretched between them for a brief moment before Jewel cleared her throat to speak,

"Hi! I'm Jewel...we've met before, remember? I was with-"

"Crowley. Yes, we remember." The shorter one cut her off, pulling the door open wide.

"What do you want?" He continued, a odd glazed look in his eyes.

Jewel shuffled from foot to foot, feeling nervous under their critical gaze.

"I um- well, I wanted to help?" She finally stammers. The two men narrow their eyes at her and say nothing, instead they shut the door hard in her face.

Jewel stands rooted in spot, not sure whether to try knocking on the door again or to turn around and leave. She didn't have to debate on this matter for long though as the door opened once more and she was dragged inside the house.

Being shoved into the door, she felt the cool metal of a blade against her throat as the shorter brother keeps her pinned.

"Why does a demon want to help us? And what's with the stammering? And the love-in clothes? What the hell kind of demon are you? And you better tell the truth and speak quick before I decide to just stab first and think later."

Jewel grimaced against the metal and stared into the man's green eyes, in a far corner of her mind she took note of how bright they were and that she rather admired them.

"Well I want to help you kill Leviathans. I have some information I think could help? One of them hurt me a while back and well I'm all for killing them, you know? I'm stammering because you all unnerve me." She laughs nervously but continues as she feels the blade press harder against her skin.

"Anyways, I'm a pretty new demon I suppose. It doesn't really matter what kind of demon I am. I just wanted to give you this information, then I can go as I'm sure you don't exactly trust me to stick around."

The men all looked at one another, silently communicating their opinion by facial expression alone and finally she was released from the door. Stumbling back to her feet, she rocks side ways before being righted by the taller man.

"Thank you. I don't believe you guys have ever given me names? As I said, my name is Jewel. Lovely to make y'alls acquaintance." She beams at all three men.

"...You've never heard of us?"

"Well, I know you're the 'Winchesters', but I don't know your first names, like I said, I'm pretty new to this whole 'demon thing'."

The three stared bewilderingly at her before the tall one stepped forward to introduce them.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean, and this is Bobby Singer." He motioned to the other two men who still were staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"And uh, _that's _a dead body... Did I come at a bad time or...?"

"It's always a bad time for demons on our front porch." Dean mutters.

"It's none of your concern, now what is it Crowley sent you to tell us?" The older man they called Bobby said.

"Oh no. Crowley didn't send me." Jewel grimaces at the mere sound of his name going across her lips, but continues on. "I came on my own accord. Anyways, I had been doing some reading and it was super boring and I was _sure _a complete waste of time when I found _this._"

Jewel pulled the old book out of her bag carefully and flipped to the marked page, handing it to Sam.

"See this passage here? It's about Leviathans, first book I found that actually mentioned them at all. I get the feeling these guys are God's dirty little secret." Jewel pointed to a passage about half way down the page and waited as Sam read it.

Sam closed the book and looked at her.

"Is that all it has on Leviathans?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be helpful though..." Jewel said, trailing off, her enthusiasm and excitement wavering.

"Well this _would _be helpful but Bobby found it out already not too long ago..."

Jewel frowned and took the book back when offered.

"Oh. Damn, I thought I had something big." Jewel stood there, feeling bad for herself and was snapped out of her thoughts when Bobby spoke up.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to have to be the one to say it: what in the blue hell is going on here? I've been around a few demons in my day and ain't none of them been like you. I don't know whether to kill ya or bake ya cookies. You look so damned pathetic, standing there like a hurt puppy."

"Agreed." Dean throws in and Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Thank for the assist, boy."

"Well, I'd prefer the cookies. I haven't had cookies in so long. I am a demon, I just happen to have a bit of emotions left. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why."

Silence descended in the room and Jewel unconsciously started to back towards the door, fearing her welcome was getting worn out.

"You-uh. You want to help us with this?" Sam says tentatively.

"Um, well what are you doing?" Jewel replies, eying the dead body on the dining room table.

"We're working a case, thought it was the Jersey Devil but we're not so sure about that anymore. This guy ate a park ranger before we shot it."

"You mean before _I _shot it?" Bobby interjects.

"Yeah, whatever. Before _Bobby _shot it." Sam says, rolling his eyes.

Dean walks over to the body and pulls the man's wallet out of his tattered pants.

"Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather." He mutters and Sam takes the wallet from him with a sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bobby asks Dean.

"Yeah, I feel great."

Jewel took in the exchange and flashes of her mom entered her mind and the same concerned tone she used to have for her. _Now she think I'm Devil spawn... _

"Gerald Browder, uh, lived here in town, 5'9'', brown hair and blue eyes...235 pounds."

Everyone stared at the emaciated body before them with stunned looks.

"Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge." Bobby said and Jewel suppressed a laugh.

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect." Dean remarks with a laugh.

Bobby shakes his head at Dean's comment and uses a stick to poke one of the many bullet holes in the body, when he removes the stick grey goo oozes out.

"Ew..." Jewel mutters.

"What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood." Bobby says, staring at the goo.

Bobby goes outside to retrieve things from his car while Sam removes the man's tattered shirt. Jewel stands towards the corner of the room, in mild disbelief that they are about to autopsy this man on a wooden dining room table.

Sam and Bobby stand over the body, it's chest cavity open and skin pulled back in a standard Y-incision.

"God! It's organs are just swimming in the stuff."

Dean comes into the room, carrying a glass of liquor and offers Jewel one as well. Smiling politely, she takes the offered glass and quickly downs the contents.

Dean and Jewel stand by the window as the other two mutter over the contents of the man's stomach with an almost fascination.

"Well, lookit here. I'm no Dr. Oz but..." Bobby holds up a large black organ for all to see and Jewel wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What is _that_?!" Jewel says.

"I think it's his adrenal glands." Bobby says.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick..." Jewel mutters, making her way to the bathroom Dean points out.

The four sat at a table in Biggerson's that night, Dean eating a sandwich and the other three just drinking coffee while Sam looks stuff up on his laptop.

Sam and Bobby go back and forth about information on Gerald Browder while Jewel stares at Dean in enthrallment. Sam asks Dean questions and as he answers Jewel can't help but think of the way people would act at some of the parties she had gone to in high school after they had taken a few puffs of a joint.

"Hey, guys..." Jewel says, looking around at the other customers in the restaurant, all intently eating the same sandwich with a glazed look in their eyes.

"Give me that." Sam says, taking the sandwich out of Dean's hand.

"Woah, woah! Why?!"

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

The ride back to their house was silent as Dean pouted over his lost sandwich and everyone else eyed the food with trepidation. As soon as they entered the house, Bobby put the tin-foil wrapped sandwich on a plate as everyone stared at it.

"This is stupid. My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find." Dean whines as Bobby turns on him.

"There's something wrong with you, Dean."

"Are you kidding?! I'm fine! I- I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back."

"Dude, you are completely stoned. Just like Ranger Rick was."

"And like everyone in that restaurants. Like an army of zombies except instead of brains, they were eating _that._" Jewel adds, motioning towards the unwrapped sandwich. Dean opens his mouth to protest as grey goo spits out of the sandwich.

"I think you pissed off my sandwich." More goo bubbles out, filling the plate and the pungent smell fills the air.

"That- that's _in me_?"

"O-only half." Sam replies.

"Does that snot look familiar?" Bobby asks.

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head...and is currently turning Dean into an idiot...-"

"I'm right here. Right here."

"Is in..._that._" Jewel finished Sam's sentence.

"It's in the meat."

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke."

Jewel looked over at Dean and grimaced.

"Consider yourself lucky then. I'm fighting back the urge as we speak."

Sam pokes at the sandwich, watching as even more of the goo comes out. Jewel turns away, hoping not seeing it will keep her stomach cooperating.

"So uh, what's the plan? Jewel asks.

"You're different than any demon I've ever encountered before, but that doesn't mean we can trust you. So I think it would be about time for you to go, Jewel." Sam says, looking at her in a gentle tone. Jewel stared at him before looking down at her hands.

"Oh. Well that's cool, I understand. Um, I have to go anyways so..." She stared at everyone once more before raising a hand in departure. Jewel slinks out of the house and to her car, sliding in and wiping away the lone tear that falls down her cheek. _Why am I even upset? Their hunters. Like they are going to want a demon to help them. _

As Jewel drove back towards the highway, she realized that it wasn't the rejection by the Winchesters that had her so down, it was the rejection from one King of Hell named Crowley that was.

"I bet he is thrilled that I'm gone. Finally his burden has left. Happy day."

***Crowley's POV* **

Materializing in his California home, Crowley does a few things in his office before making his way upstairs, half surprised Jewel hadn't come to see him when she heard him downstairs. Pausing outside her bedroom door, he thinks of the last time they saw each other and the pain in her eyes when he told her their encounter had meant nothing to him. Shaking his head to dispel the memory, he opens the door, expecting to see her reading. Instead he is met with an empty room.

Looking into the bathroom and closet, he still comes up empty. Going downstairs, he flags down the first demon he sees.

"Where is Jewel? I told her she was not to be making deals." The demon tries to smother a smirk before composing himself and answering Crowley.

"Jewel? She left."

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN 'SHE LEFT'?!"

"About three days ago, she killed two of the guards and left."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BECAUSE?"

"I figured you had finally come to your senses about the whore and threw her out."

Crowley grabs the demon by the throat and throws him into the marble staircase.

"YES, BECAUSE IF I HAD DISMISSED HER, SHE WOULD HAVE HAD TO KILL TWO GUARDS. DON'T TREAT ME AS A FOOL." Advancing on the demon, he takes out his stolen angel blade and lifts the demon up, seeing the flash of fear in his eyes makes Crowley all warm inside.

"And she is _not _a whore." He sinks the blade deep into the demons chest, dropping him to the ground the orange-red glow flashes through him.

Glaring at the useless meat-suit, Crowley steps over him and makes his way to his office, shutting the doors behind him. Summoning a map, he unfolds it onto the coffee table and begins a chant as he lights the corner of the map on fire.

Benedicite ignis, ignis,

Monstrarent.

Accendit flammam,

Viam monstrare.

Benedicite ignis, ignis,

Ostende mihi quem quæritis.

Ostende mihi Jewel.

Letting the flame engulf the map, Crowley waits until he sees a clear area that is left untouched before saying,

"Foras." Immediately the flames go out and only a small patch remains untouched. Seeing the area, Crowley turns to leave when he is summoned.

Crowley growls low in his throat when he sees he's in a Devil's trap and standing before him is Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Lovely seeing you boys, specially you, Jolly Green, but I have some business to attend to so if you'd like to kindly break this trap, I wont call my hell hounds to come tear you to shreds."

"Business, eh? Business like _Jewel_?" Crowley narrows his eyes at Dean.

"Jewel? What about her?" Crowley says offhandedly.

"Well she was here today. Helped us with a case before we told her to go. Her being a demon and all that. Kind of an odd demon though, don't you think? I could have sworn she was _sad _when we told her to go."

"I love this repartee we have here but I don't have all day so if you'd like to get to the BLOODY POINT."

Dean chuckles snidely at Crowley, pulling a chair up.

"That's where you're wrong, I think we _do _have all day. And I want you to start talking and telling me what exactly you've done to that girl or I start cutting."

"Ooh, it makes me all tingly when you get all take charge like that, squirrel. Jewel is none of your damn business, you smudge!"

Anger boils up in Crowley's gut and he unleashes it, moving the dining room table through the room and into the Devil's trap, breaking the line.

Stepping out of the circle, Crowley adjusts his suit jacket and gives a smile to the stunned men.

"This has been lovely, we really should do it again sometime. Now if you'll excuse me, you can all BUGGER OFF."

Flashing to the approximate location on the spell map, Crowley looks around the busy street in Atlantic City, cursing under his breath at the hotel-lined street. He flashes through each, looking for Jewel but coming up empty. _That leaves only one..._ He thinks to himself, looking at the seedy motel at the end of the road.

Walking into the lobby, he steps up to the desk where a scruffy looking man sits with a crossword puzzle.

"Excuse me."

"Whatdya want?"

"Did a woman check in here earlier?"

"Women check in here all the time, man."

"No. This girl was short, long brown hair, blue eyes...more than likely seemed nervous?"

"I may of seen someone like that. Why do you want to know?"

Growing impatient of this back-and-forth, Crowley grabs the man by his shirt collar and raises him eye-level.

"You are going to tell me what room she's in or you, _sir, _aren't going to like what happens." The man's eyes were as big as saucers as he hands him a key to room 3b.

"Good man. Go back to your pathetic existence now." Without caring, he flashes to inside the room Jewel is staying in.

Looking around the unsightly room, he could smell the faint odor of musk and sweat. Looking towards the dirty bed, he sees Jewel's huddled form. Getting her bags, he picks her up and flashes them to a New York highrise. Jewel's eyes flutter open and when they lock on Crowley, they instantly narrow. Squirming in his arms, he lets her go and she falls to the floor in a heap.

Glaring up at him, she struggles to her feet, still sleep dazed.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jewel exclaims.

"Such a foul mouth, Ducky."

"Answer my question, bucko."

"Such an American nickname, surely you can do better than that. And this is my east coast residence. You like it?" Crowley takes in the ultra modern penthouse and smiles in appreciation.

"NO. I DON'T LIKE IT. WHY AM I HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Crowley turns on her and glares.

"Why am _I _here? Because you went bloody missing! That's why. You killed two demons and then just took off. Did I say that was allowed? That it was ACCEPTABLE?"

"I would have thought you'd be overjoyed at the prospect of me leaving. FINALLY, you're great burden has lifted."

"You were told to read those books and help me find information on Leviathans, not go parading about with the bloody Winchesters! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TRACK RECORD THEY HAVE WITH PEOPLE WHO HELP THEM? DO YOU?!"

Jewel glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't see how what I do is any of your business. I don't see you doing this to any other demons. Why does this matter? Why do _I _ matter?"

Crowley growls in frustration and anger, grabbing onto her shoulders, he pulls her close to her before bringing his lips down to hers in a heated kiss that she quickly returns.

Pulling back before things become too heated, Crowley traces her jaw with his fingers and stares down at her.

"I don't know why this matters. Hell, I don't even know why you matter to me. You just _do. _I can't explain it but you matter to me, Lydia. You matter to me a lot."


End file.
